Drannah: Life After Hogwarts
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: The War is finally over and Draco and I, as in, Hannah Malfoy have transitioned nicely from Harley and Cato Quinn, war heroes and starcrossed lovers, to spouses who are almost always in the honeymoon phase. It's been two years since I got married and now...something big is happening...something that I couldn't believe would ever happen thanks to Lucius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1: Conception

After the War: Drannah Baby Diaries and Life Post-Hogwarts

**In Loving Memory of Ravnit "Rav" Hundle**

**1999-2013**

**Always Crusading**

_Please take a minute before reading this to pause in respect of the memory of this warrior that lost her fight with cancer before reading about new life being brought into the world. Rav was a ninth grade student at my high school. She was taken from the world much too soon and I extend my thoughts and prayers to her family. Rav, R.I.P., you will be missed. Thank you._

_DownWithDeathEaters_

…

Chapter 1

Conception

_ September_ _6__th_

_ It's been two years since Draco and I got married and everything was just as I had dreamed. Perfect beyond belief. I have kept in constant contact with my family and friends, even if Ivy and Blaise went off to New Zealand to start their post-Hogwarts life (with the promise of sending their future kids to Hogwarts.)._

_ An advantage of being married to a Malfoy is that we take _constant _vacations on Daddy's dime. Draco having taken his wife (me!), he had officially become the soul heir of the Malfoy fortune, ergo, we had plenty of money to spare for vacation and luxury. Most recently was a trip to Rome to attend a wedding in Draco's family._

_ When we returned, however, I was due to start my period. I don't know if it was jetlag, the time change or what, but I hadn't expected to be late. Maybe I did, because Draco and I weren't exactly abstinent during the trip._

…

I paced, nibbling on my lip. It had to be jetlag, it had to be. There was no other option that didn't involve the obvious. It was jetlag.

But what if it wasn't? What if the inevitable finally happened? What if I was…pregnant?

Harry would flip out, wouldn't he? He really wasn't all for Draco and I getting married in the first place (though I was shocked that he didn't object during the wedding ceremony.), but a baby? Was he going to be alright with having a niece and nephew so young. But he was too busy planning his wedding to Ginny to say much until after the baby was born.

Watson? She'd be ecstatic. She had been nagging and nagging on when I'd have my first child. Especially seeing that since Ivy was all the way in New Zealand that I had promised that she'd be their Godmother and Ron their Godfather.

On the talk of father, what about Draco? He was still young yet, and me being pregnant would probably put a stop on the vacations for a while. Would he even be happy that I was pregnant?

Wait, wait. I was blowing this out of proportion. I might not even be pregnant!

I almost laughed in spite of myself. How could I get so riled up over what could easily be a severe case of jetlag.

But…just in case…I grabbed my cloak and the keys to the car, already thinking of a convincing lie to use on Draco so he didn't grow suspicious of my doings.

"I'll be back." I told Draco.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised.

I grinned. "Just going to pick up some Coke." I lied. "You want anything?"

Draco smirked. "Yeah, I could go for some crisps."

"Dill pickle?" I asked.

"You know me so well, babe." Draco grinned and stretched himself on the couch. "Don't forget your cell phone!"

I nodded and held it up. Thank Skinner the Malfoys had agreed to embrace Muggle technology and make an investment in cell phones.

"You want me to just pick up dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, what?" Draco asked.

"Pizza?" I asked.

"Yeah." Draco smirked with a yawn. "Too tired for anything else. Don't forget the wedges and wings!"

"I won't." I laughed, walking out the door and hopping into the pickup truck, flicking my wand to warm the cabin up. Even for the English country it was cold for September.

I started the truck and backed out of the long driveway that we had made when Narcissa found out that we had gotten two cars as wedding gifts, getting on the phone with my cousin Dudley, who was working at the Muggle grocer in the pharmaceutical department on the side when he wasn't at school for physical education and teaching.

"Hey, Dudley!" I laughed when he picked up.

"Han, hey, how was Rome?" Dudley asked.

"Amazing." I grinned before becoming serious. "Listen, do you still have that pregnancy tests you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, still have a few, ordered another case to fill demand, why?" Dudley asked.

"Can you save me one?" I asked.

"Hannah, what are you -?" Dudley asked.

"Please, Dudley, just save me one? It's hard to explain over the phone." I said.

"Alright, Han." Dudley sighed. "See you in a few."

"See you." I said, patting the candy bar I kept in the glove compartment. Dudley never stayed annoyed with me long after I gave him candy.

In twenty minutes, I pulled into the lot and went in, finding Dudley.

"Hey, cousin." I said, handing Dudley the candy bar.

"Thanks, Han, here you go." Dudley handed me the box I saw.

"Thanks…" I started to pull out the money to pay for it in full.

"No, no, friends and family discount." Dudley said, taking a five pound note and giving me three pounds in change.

"Thanks." I grinned and went shopping so Draco wouldn't get suspicious.

…

When I got back with the pizza, Draco was out on the lawn waiting for me.

"Here, I'll get it." Draco said, grabbing the pizza as I carried the crisps, soda, other treats (and the test.) into the Manor and putting them away with a flick of my wand as Draco grabbed plates and two cans of Coke, sending them into the den and going to sit down as I sent the test flying upstairs before going to sit with him.

Draco budged up so I could lie with him on the couch, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Have fun shopping?" Draco asked.

I nodded and snuggled into Draco, not feeling hungry really, my stomach twisting into knots during dinner because I couldn't think about anything other than taking that test upstairs.

Even through the clenching in my stomach, I ate a little and cleaned up, putting the leftover pizza and the like in the fridge for later, like tomorrow for lunch.

Once I settled and laid down with Draco, I snuggled into him and sighed.

Draco grinned and drew me into his side, laying down and turning on the news.

Knowing my husband like I did, he normally passed out after sports until the owl arrived with the nightly edition of the _Evening Prophet._ that would be my perfect time to sneak off and take that pregnancy test.

"Blaise sent an owl today." Draco told me. "Him and Ivy are doing well, planning on adopting a baby from the village."

"Good for them." I grinned, breathing in Draco's heady scent and sighing. "I saw my cousin Dudley today at the grocery store."

"Oh?" Draco grinned at me and played with my hair.

"Yeah." I giggled. "Said that he'd come over eventually."

"Don't forget to tell me when he does, so I can clean up." Draco told me, yawning.

"I won't." I murmured, feeling myself drifting.

…

I woke up just as I heard sports start. I stretched and looked down, finding Draco already dead asleep.

I smirked. Tonight was my lucky night. I snuck up to our bedroom and went to the bathroom, taking the test with me.

I pulled my pants down and waited, peeing into a cup before sticking the test strip inside and waiting.

I paced around the bedroom, constantly looking towards the cup with shaking hands. How would Draco react if I did wind up being pregnant?

I sat on my bed and ran my hands through my hair, biting my lip and shaking as I heard the judgement beep.

I stood shakily and went to fish out the test from the cup, eyes closed until I looked at it.

A small blue plus sign. I grabbed the box and read it. A blue plus…positive.

I gasped. "I'm pregnant." I whispered.

It wasn't jetlag after all. I was pregnant. With child, expecting, gravid, expectant, no matter which way you said it, it was true…I was pregnant with Draco's baby.

I clutched the test in hand. Draco had to know. I ran down to the den, clutching the test tightly.

"Draco…" I whispered. "Draco, wake up." I shook him.

Draco grunted and woke up. "Hannah…what is it?"

I bit my lip and held the test in hand. "Draco…I'm…I…I'm…"

"What?" Draco asked, holding my shoulders and locking eyes with me.

"Draco, I'm pregnant." I blabbed.

And there it was. I had spewed out the news like vomit. And now Draco was looking at me wide eyed.

"W-What did you just say?" Draco asked me, letting go of my shoulders, slowly losing colour in his face.

I swallowed. "I'm pregnant."

Draco looked at me, suddenly mute and looking ready to faint.

Draco flopped on the couch.

"Draco!" I shouted, getting on my knees as Draco passed out. "DRACO!" I almost cried, shaking him desperately. I couldn't lift him!

What if he never woke up? Oh, god, he had a heart attack! He was dead and it was all my fault! My husband…my love was dead and I killed him! And now I was going to bring up his child alone!

I burst into tears and clutched Draco around the chest, sobbing into his stomach until I fell asleep.

…

I felt movement under me and I stirred, looking up to find Draco groaning and rubbing his head. He wasn't dead!

I let out a choked sob and squeezed him tightly.

"Hannah?" Draco groaned, shifting and helping me up, sitting me next to him.

"I thought what I had said killed you." I whispered.

Draco creased his eyebrows together. "What did you say?" he asked.

I touched his face. "Draco, I'm pregnant." I whispered.

Draco went wide eyed and gaped. "Pregnant? You?" he whispered.

I bit my lip and nodded.

Draco lit up and he hoisted me off my feet. "Baby…you're pregnant!"

"I know." I sighed in relief that he was ok.

Draco kissed me and touched my stomach. "There's a baby growing inside of you!"

"No shit!" I laughed.

Draco kissed my temple and swept me off my feet. "Then I guess we should start thinking about changing one of the guest rooms into a nursery."

I grinned and threw my arms around him.

…

That night, after Draco had gone out, he came back with two journals and tossed me one, setting a big scrapbook on the coffee table.

"What's all this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously the scrapbook is for the baby." Draco smirked, handing me the leather bound book in hand. "And I thought of documenting the pregnancy through both of our perspectives."

I grinned and threw my arms around him. "You're a genius." I giggled.

"I know. Our baby will have beauty and brains." Draco kissed my temple and swept me off my feet, carrying me up to bed.

…

That night, as Draco slept, I opened the book and tucked away my original diary (after writing in it like I did every day.) to scrawl in my pregnancy book.

…

_Day 1, week 1_

_October 6__th__, 2013_

_ Today I discovered that I was given the greatest gift a woman can be given. I discovered I was pregnant with the child of my husband. Plans for preparing for the baby's arrival are being spoken about, but nothing will be done in specifics until we're certain the baby will survive the first three months. I hope that it will, and I'm excited to prepare the nursery. The simple thought of having a babe in my arms in nine months time sends shivers up my spine. However, I feel we can't say anything in the tragic occasion I should miscarry, which is the main reason why we haven't started preparing the nursery yet. Draco and I are going to buy baby furniture in the morning. I pray the next nine months go as smoothly as tonight did._

_ Expectant Mother Hannah Malfoy._

…

_ Hannah has been acting odd lately, ever since we returned from Rome. I wonder what's going on in that head of hers…I hope nothing's wrong._

I set my journal down and looked at the clock. It was time to head back.

"I'm gone." I said, looking to my supervisor as I hung up my coat in the locker, grabbing my cloak.

"See you Monday, Mr Malfoy, give the missus love for me." Tara said.

"You know I will." I laughed and went to the car, driving home.

…

"Han, I'm home." I said when I got in, hanging my cloak up.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Hannah called.

I went into the kitchen and found Hannah getting a drink.

"Hi, love." I bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Hi. How was work?" Hannah asked.

"Tiring as always." I rolled my eyes. "Got stuck doing paperwork."

"Oh, poor baby." Hannah pouted as I heard a chirping.

Hannah turned around and saw our black ferret on the back of the couch, climbing up the curtains.

"Nyx! You know better than that!" Hannah giggled, picking up what was meant to be a gag wedding gift from the Weasley clan, but turned out to be a welcome addition to the Malfoy household.

Nyx chirped again and nudged Hannah's cheek as Hannah set her in her bed. "Silly ferret." Hannah laughed and turned back to me as I flopped on the couch, turning on the TV

"Stay warm today, sweetheart?" I asked.

Han nodded and sat with me, cuddling into my chest. "I was warm." she murmured as I started a fire.

I wrapped a blanket over the both of us just as Hannah let out a yawn.

I turned the TV on and turned it down so that when Hannah dropped off (knowing my wife as I did.) she wouldn't be bothered.

And just as I had known, Hannah had fallen asleep by the time I had settled the TV to check out the Quidditch scores.

During commercial, I lifted Hannah and carried her up for a nap so she wouldn't fall asleep at a bad time. (seeing as on our honeymoon, I had known her for being notorious for falling asleep after dinner at the table, so I had to carry her to bed.)

I tucked her in and went back to watch Quidditch.

…

Two hours later, Hannah had come downstairs, dressed as if she was going out in the cold.

"I'll be back." she said.

"Where're you going?" I raised an eyebrow.

Hannah grinned. "Just going to pick up some Coke." she said. "You want anything?"

I smirked. "Yeah, I could go for some crisps."

"Dill pickle?" she asked.

"You know me so well, babe." I grinned and stretched myself out on the couch. "Don't forget your cell phone!"

Hannah nodded and held it up. Thank Skinner the Malfoys had agreed to embrace Muggle technology and make an investment in cell phones.

"You want me to just pick up dinner?" she asked.

"Sure, what?" I asked.

"Pizza?" Han asked.

"Yeah." I smirked with a yawn. "Too tired for anything else. Don't forget the wedges and wings!"

"I won't." Hannah laughed, walking out the door and hopping into the pickup truck.

…

When I heard the truck coming, I grabbed my cloak and went outside to help Hannah unload.

"Here, I'll get it." I said, grabbing the pizza as I carried the crisps, soda, and other treats into the Manor and putting them away with a flick of my wand as Draco grabbed plates and two cans of Coke, sending them into the den and going to sit down as Han put what she bought away for later.

I budged up so she could lie with me on the couch, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Have fun shopping?" I asked.

She nodded and snuggled into me

We ate in silence and Hannah and cleaned up, putting the leftover pizza and the like in the fridge for later, like tomorrow for lunch.

Once Hannah settled and laid down with me, I snuggled into her and sighed.

I grinned and drew her into my side, laying down and turning on the news.

"Blaise sent an owl today." Draco told me. "Him and Ivy are doing well, planning on adopting a baby from the village."

"Good for them." Hannah grinned, sighing. "I saw my cousin Dudley today at the grocery store."

"Oh?" I asked, grinning at her and playing with her hair.

"Yeah." she giggled. "Said that he'd come over eventually."

"Don't forget to tell me when he does, so I can clean up." I told her, yawning.

"I won't." Han murmured, drifting off again.

…

Hannah shook me. "Draco…Draco wake up."

I grunted and woke up. Hannah looked as if she was either going to pass out or tell me something important. "Hannah…what is it?"

Han bit her lip and held something in hand. "Draco…I'm…I…I'm…"

"What?" I asked, holding her shoulders and locking eyes with her.

For a minute I thought I was hearing things, but what I heard sounded something like "Draco, I'm pregnant."

I went wide eyed. Hannah…my wife…pregnant?

"W-What did you just say?" I asked, letting go of her shoulders, slowly losing feeling in my legs.

Hannah swallowed. "I'm pregnant."

My ideas were confirmed. I wasn't hearing things. Hannah was pregnant. My wife was pregnant.

I flopped on the couch, suddenly feeling as if standing would wind up with me flat on the ground when I passed out.

"Draco!"

Hannah's cry was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

…

I came around with my shirt wet and stained with tears.

I groaned and rubbed my head.

Hannah gave a choked sob and squeezed me around the middle as I opened my eyes.

"Hannah?" I groaned, shifting and helping a distraught Hannah up, sitting her next to me.

"I thought what I had said killed you." Hannah whispered once I got her calmed down.

I knitted my eyebrows together. "What did you say?" I asked, not remembering what happened before I passed out.

Hannah put a tiny hand on my face. "Draco, I'm pregnant." she whispered.

Then it came flooding back to me. The shock of the news caused me to passed out.

My wife…pregnant. After all we went through she finally had conceived a child? My baby?

I went wide eyed and gaped. "Pregnant? You?" I whispered.

She bit her lip and nodded.

So it was true! What she was holding in hand wasn't anything less than a pregnancy test. A _positive_ pregnancy test. "Baby…you're pregnant!" I said, hoisting her up and holding her tightly.

"I know." Hannah sighed in relief.

I kissed her and touched her stomach. "There's a baby growing inside of you!"

"No shit!" Hannah laughed.

"Then I guess we should start thinking about changing one of the guest rooms into a nursery." I murmured, kissing her temple.

Hannah grinned and threw her arms around me.

…

That night, I had gone out while Hannah rested on the couch, going to get something for the baby.

I found a large scrapbook, perfect for a baby book. I picked it up and looked to find stationary for two journals.

I smirked. The pathway to the baby would be fun to document. Both for Hannah and myself. I grabbed them both and went to pay.

"Hmm, late night scrap booking?" the woman working the register asked.

I smirked. "You could say so." I said.

"Baby stationary?" the teen raised an eyebrow. "Expecting a little sibling?"

"Actually, I'm expecting my first child." I stated.

"Aren't you a little young to be a single father?" the teen popped her gum and stared at me.

"Actually, my child's mother is my wife." I said as I paid.

"Hmm…how long ago was your wedding, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Two years ago last June." I grinned as she bagged.

"Maybe I'll get the proposal next." the teen laughed.

"Here's hoping." I grinned, taking the bag.

"Congratulations." the girl said as I was leaving.

"Thanks." I said, getting in the car and driving back to the Manor.

…

When I got back, I found Hannah asleep on the couch. I set the bag down and shook her.

"Hannah, sweetheart…" I murmured, kissing her temple as she woke up.

"Hmm?" Hannah looked at me sleepily.

"You fell asleep, hon." I whispered, taking the bag and tossing one of the journals, the midnight blue and green one, to Hannah.

"What's all this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously the scrapbook is for the baby." I grinned, handing her the leather bound book in my hand. "And I thought of documenting the pregnancy through both of our perspectives."

Han grinned and threw her arms around me. "You're a genius." she giggled.

"I know. Our baby will have beauty and brains." I kissed her temple and picked her up, carrying her to bed.

…

As Hannah got ready for bed, I grabbed my journal (the green one) and a quill and started writing:

_Day 1, week 1_

_October 6__th__, 2013_

_ Today marked the beginning of a whole new stage in my life with Hannah. Today I discovered my wife was pregnant with our first baby. Everything is perfect thus far. Now that I know this life changing fact, I'm going to make sure that Hannah doesn't do anything for the next three months, maybe be bedridden through her pregnancy so nothing could happen to either the baby or her. For now, the news is cloak-and-dagger until it's certain the baby isn't going anywhere. First step in this undertaking, furniture shopping tomorrow afternoon. Wish me luck that I don't have to deal with a choosy wife. Though, it couldn't be worse than having a father that'd deny that he had a grandchild and a daughter-in-law in Hannah Potter._

_ Expectant Father Draco L. Malfoy_

…

With that done, I set the book in my bedside table and rolled over, letting myself wait for Hannah to come to bed.

…

I had dozed off when I felt the bed dip and Hannah crawl in next to me. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she whispered.

"No." I said, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her into my side as she cuddled into it.

I grinned and rubbed her stomach, unable to wait until the baby was going to be able to kick against my hand.

"He's not moving yet, Draco." Hannah murmured.

I smirked. "Well, then, Mrs Malfoy, what makes you assume our child's a boy?" I asked.

Hannah shrugged. "I had always assumed that my first baby, should I ever have gotten pregnant, let alone married, would be a boy."

I smirked. "You'd be surprised." I said. "You never know."

Hannah grinned and yawned, closing her eyes as I rubbed circles on her stomach.

Within two minutes, both Hannah and I had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: On The Talk of Babies

Chapter 2

On The Talk of Babies...

_September 13__th__, 2013,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today saw Draco and I starting to prepare for Baby's arrival, although it started with experiencing my first symptom of being pregnant._

…

My stomach gurgled and I shot awake, hoping that it wasn't me about to be sick.

I sighed in relief, but got up to take a Gravol just in case, all natural, obviously. I wasn't taking any chances with _my_ child.

My stomach growled again and now I knew it was from me being hungry.

I sighed in relief again, lying back down as Draco stirred.

"Han, you ok?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

"Were you sick?" Draco asked.

I shook my head. "No. Just hungry." I said. "Took a Gravol just in case, though."

Draco got up and put on a shirt. "Alright." he said. "You want me to make breakfast?"

"No, I'll do it." I said, getting up and going down to the kitchen, grabbing a pan and almost instinctively holding my stomach as if the baby was about to be born any minute.

"What's the baby want?" Draco asked.

I grabbed some bacon, eggs and pickles.

"Pickles for the pregnant woman?" Draco laughed.

I nodded and grabbed one, biting into it and grinning. "What?"

"Does the baby like pickles or something?" Draco asked as I munched and cooked breakfast.

I cast him a look. "Well, yes." I said, feeling sort of bad. The baby was being called just that. The baby. That's it. We didn't know the gender yet, but still, it was almost as bad to me as calling the baby 'it.'

I ignored it, though, sitting down and munching on my pickles with my breakfast.

"Cravings…" Draco said. "Good to know. As long as you don't vomit on a regular basis, I think we might be having more kids."

I almost choked on my bacon. "Let's bring this kid into the world safe and sound first…before we start talking about having another, ok?" I asked, still shocked I was pregnant at all. I was so sure that after my now father-in-law, Lucius Malfoy had raped me so viciously, that the chances of me conceiving a baby were impossible.

Draco kissed my cheek. "Alright." he muttered as I munched on bacon.

"So, when are we going to look at cribs?" I asked as Draco and I finished.

"After breakfast, if you want." Draco said as he cleared the table.

"Alright, if you let me get changed, we can go now. Maybe stop at Starbucks and get a latte?" I suggested.

"Smart plan." Draco yawned. "Better you drink a French vanilla cappuccino or a double mocha frappe as opposed to binging on wine."

I grinned. "Well, come on." I said, hopping up and going to get dressed.

I put my jeans on and one of the long sleeved t-shirts I had bought on my last shopping trip with Sheila Alexander, Pansy Parkinson, Rose Yaxley and Monique Clearwater, the last one I had before getting pregnant.

I slipped my shoes on and went to the door before wrapping my warmest cloak around me and finding Draco out starting the car.

I went outside and Draco came and wrapped his cloak around me, putting me in the now warm car.

I sighed almost melting into the seat.

"Too much cold isn't good for you or the baby." Draco grinned at me.

I grinned back as Draco pulled back, my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I said, putting it on speaker.

"Hi, Hannah!" Draco's mother trilled on the speaker.

"Narcissa!" I grinned. "How are you?"

"Perfect!" Narcissa grinned. "Am I on speaker, is Draco there with you?"

"Hello, Mother." Draco said as I set the phone on the dashboard phone holster.

"Hello, my dragon!" my mother-in-law sounded exultant. "How are you and Hannah?"

"We're doing very well, Mother, thank you." Draco grinned, looking at me. "In fact, there's something that we need to tell you -"

"Draco!" I hissed.

"Oh?" Narcissa asked. "What's that?"

"Han, we have to tell her, she's my mother!" Draco muttered to me.

"I don't care, if I can't tell my brother, you can't tell your mother until we make our…B-A-B-Y…" I spelled out the words using sign language. "public at Christmas."

"Hannah, please, if we tell my mother, you can tell your brother." Draco sighed.

"Ok, ok…" I whispered. "But…" again, I spelt B-A-B-Y with sign language. "isn't something that can be told to your mother over the phone!"

"Ok, ok!" Draco said before turning to the phone. "Mother, we're going to be going through the neighbourhood, how'd you like it if we dropped by?"

"I'd love it!" Narcissa gushed. "How's three this afternoon sound?"

"Perfect." Draco grinned and put a hand on my stomach. "We'll see you at three. Give Mel my love for me."

"Of course." Narcissa said. "See you soon, Hannah."

"See you, Narcissa." I said before Narcissa hung up.

"I can't believe you!" Draco told me. "You wouldn't let me tell my own mother she was going to be a grandmother?! My mother!?"

"Draco, I thought we'd agree we'd only tell people when I was three months along in the event that I should miscarry!"

"I think that my mother deserved to know!" Draco growled at me.

"YOU WOULDN'T LET ME TELL HARRY!" I almost screamed.

"BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS AREN'T THAT EASY TO CONTACT TO TELL!" Draco shouted back.

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!" I cried, looking out the window. "DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THEY LIVE IN THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE LIKE FESTER ADDAMS!"

"NO SHIT!" Draco shouted. "ITS NOT LIKE I WASN'T MARKED BY THE BASTARD THAT DID IT! AND YOUR PARENTS AREN'T FICTIONAL! THEY ARE TWO PEOPLE WHO WERE MURDERED BY SOMEONE WHO WANTED YOU DEAD!"

I was silent. Draco's shot at my parents hit my sweet spot. Tears sprang to my eyes, whether it was from what was being shouted at, the argument or the pregnancy, I didn't know, all I knew was that I was emotional.

Draco looked at me and pulled into the parking lot of the Starbucks "Hannah…"

I ignored him, trying to compose myself.

Draco touched my arm and rubbed it. "Han, I'm sorry…it's just, I felt like my mother needs to know this. I can understand you not wanting my father to know you're pregnant, but my mother…she's my mother, besides Mel, she's all the immediate family I have."

I shrugged. "I can get that, but Harry's all the family _I've _known…_period_. I only met Nona, Ace, Vanessa, Dmitri, Azalia, Athena, Emily and everyone just before we got married." I sniffed.

Draco touched my face and wiped my eyes. "I know, I know." Draco muttered, kissing my forehead. "I guess yelling at you wasn't the smartest thing to do in your condition."

I nodded and smiled.

"Damned mood swings. I guess it's better than morning sickness." Draco muttered.

"That makes two of us." I said with a grin as Draco got the wallet that his sister had made for him.

Draco laughed. "What d'you want?" he asked.

"French vanilla, of course." I said. "and a few biscotti? And chocolate chip cookies?"

Draco gave me a look.

"I'm pregnant, sue me." I said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Be grateful you have a baby to feed right now." Draco nodded to my stomach and got out.

I grinned. "You know you love me!" I called out the window.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Draco shouted at me. "I just told you the cold's not good for you!"

I rolled my eyes and shut the door, rolling up the window and closing my eyes to listen to the radio.

Nyx chirped from her cage in the back, her signal she wanted to be let out.

"Hi, Nyx." I picked her up out of her cage and stroked her fur.

Nyx chirped and crawled up to my shoulder, burying herself in the crook of my neck and nipping my earlobe affectionately.

I grinned and pressed a kiss to Nyx's head as Draco came back in.

"Why'd you let the ferret out?" Draco asked, handing me my bag and cappuccino.

"Thanks. She wanted out." I told him, taking a sip as Nyx curled into herself and went to sleep.

"Nyx is such a Mummy's girl." Draco said, petting Nyx's tail. "I guess I'll just take the baby."

"No!" I said. "I got the baby. You can have the owls."

"The owls are always gone!" Draco whined.

"The cat, then."

"The cat's always asleep!" Draco whined more and crossed his arms.

"Oh, I guess I'm having my second baby!" I giggled.

Nyx stretched and jumped into Draco's lap.

"There, is the baby happy now that he has his bottle?" I asked in a mock baby voice.

"Shut up." Draco mumbled, driving back onto the road.

…

Finally I was able to get out of the car to look at furniture for the baby's nursery.

"Alright," Draco opened the door for me. "After you."

"Thank you." I said, stepping in.

Draco and I started looking around when a voice sounded behind us.

"Looking for something?"

I turned around and found not just a shop keep, but also an old acquaintance of mine. Malcolm Abernathy.

"Malcolm!" I said with a gasp.

"Hannah!?" Malcolm raised his eyebrows. "Bloody hell it's been two bloody years, h-how've you been?"

"Wonderful, thanks. How's Gordon and Piers?" I asked.

"Doing great, now have girlfriends and I've got my own betrothed like yours over there." Malcolm laughed.

I laughed with him. "Actually, Draco and I got married."

"Oh, right." Malcolm laughed. "Forgot Dudley showed me the wedding pictures. You looked amazing, by the way."

"Thanks." I laughed.

"So what can I do for you two?" Malcolm asked.

I grinned and blushed as Draco opened his mouth.

"Actually, we're setting up a nursery." Draco explained.

"Baby?" Malcolm asked me.

"First." Draco and I said together.

"Congratulations." Malcolm said. "So, depending on what colour the nursery will be, putting one of these cribs in the nursery would work wonders."

I looked to both cribs. One of which was a typical oak wood, a typical build, reminding me eerily of the crib I had slept in as a baby myself, nothing special, reinforced bars.

"But if your husband wants to spoil…" Malcolm showed us a crib that was made of mahogany, painted white and carved intricately with images of fairy tale characters.

"We can always change the colour of it." I said with a wink, tapping my wand and feeling the mattress, gasping. "That's soft."

"Down." Malcolm said, patting the rail and making it move up and down. "Keeps the baby warm in the winter and cool in the summer."

I nodded. "I love it!" I said, touching the railing. "Wait…how much?"

Draco looked at me. "Hannah, my love, you forget who your husband is!" he said before looking to Malcolm. "We'll take it."

Malcolm grinned as I took in the rest of the set. Again, mahogany painted white, with various forest scenes, fairies, pixies and some small bumblebees flying around, from the change table, to the bassinette and cradle.

"You go to the car." Draco said, kissing my forehead and giving me the keys. "Let me handle the business, dear."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, taking the keys and going out to the car and getting in, giving Nyx a handful of food and hearing whining.

I turned around and saw a little puppy, obviously a stray, shaggy and light brown and white, a Jack Russell Terrier. and looking at me with sad brown eyes.

"Awe!" I gushed. "Hi, sweetie, are you hungry?" I knelt down and touched its head.

It whimpered and looked at the cookie in my hand.

"Do you want this?" I asked, breaking off a piece of Draco's oatmeal raisin cookie and giving it to her.

The dog's tail started to wag and it sat down.

"Aw…how sweet." I said, giving the bit of cookie to it.

The dog's tail wagged faster as it wolfed down its treat.

"Aw…want in out of the cold? You want in out of the cold, buddy?" I opened the door.

The dog barked and jumped into my lap, letting me scratch it behind the ears as it curled up.

"Aw…you're lonely aren't you?" I asked, nuzzling into the dog's soft fur and finding that the dog was female. "You poor girl…scrounging for food and shelter." I scratched her ears. "I'll call you Pauper."

Pauper nudged my hand as Draco opened the trunk and setting boxes in with a flick of his wand, closing the door and getting in.

"What the hell is that?!" Draco asked as he started the car.

"It's a puppy." I said. "Poor little thing was watching me as I sat warm in here."

As I spoke, Pauper nudged into my coat and licked my neck.

"She was so hungry, wolfed down the bit of cookie I fed her." I grinned.

Draco looked at the dog and narrowed his eyes. "What if it has fleas? I don't want a flea-bitten mongrel in my house contaminating the nursery!"

"I'll bathe her." I said. "Maybe she has an owner. We should post some found dog signs around the city. Maybe the owner's frantic looking for her."

"Put it in the pound then." Draco said.

"Draco!" I said, picking Pauper up and holding her up. "How can you say no to those eyes?" I asked.

Draco looked at Pauper and his cold expression melted as he took the dog. "SHE'S SO PRECIOUS!" Draco gushed, scratching the dog behind the ears.

Pauper yipped and started licking Draco's face frantically.

"She likes you." I said with a grin.

"Oh, I love this little thing. Who's a good puppy? _You're _a good puppy!" Draco gushed and patted the dog, who had snuggled into Draco's cloak and went to sleep. "Oh, Han, let's keep her."

"If we don't get an owner to claim her, then we can keep her." I said with a giggle.

"Do you want to go for lunch before we go visit Mother?" Draco asked.

"Sure." I said with a grin.

"What do we want?" Draco asked, looking to my stomach.

I shrugged. "He's a fetus, I don't think he cares."

"McDonalds?" Draco asked.

"EW!" I shouted. "I'm not putting that slop of grease, fat and salt in my body, nor will I feed it to my child!" I crossed my arms.

"What, then?" Draco asked.

The taste of fish and chips hit my tongue. "Let's go back to the Manor. I've got a craving for fish and chips."

"You are so predictable." Draco laughed, rolling his eyes. "Even if I can't read your mind, I could tell you wanted something greasy."

"Not McDonald's." I said, uncrossing my arms. "I wanted something bad for me, not something that could be potentially lethal! Do you know _how_ many calories are in a Big Mac?"

Draco shook his head. "In case you haven't noticed, Hannah, I have never read a nutrition facts label on a Big Mac, or anything from McDonald's. Or seen one for that matter."

"They're under the paper mats that are on the trays." I said, rolling my eyes. "Dudley brought them back to rub in my face on his fifth birthday when he went and Harry and I went to stay with Arabella Figg…yes, the Squib Arabella Figg."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You read everything, don't you?"

I nodded. "It's _me_. You married the bibliophile." I smirked.

Draco patted my hand. "You're _my_ bibliophile." he said.

I smiled as Draco took my hand, lacing our fingers together as my phone rang.

Digging it out with my left hand, I grabbed it and put it on speaker. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Mei-Mei…" Harry's voice rang on the other line.

"Harry!" I gushed happily. "How's wedding planning, Ge-Ge?"

"Going well…and I hate to say what I'm gonna, but I have no option, seeing as Ginny wants you as a bridesmaid…"

"WHAT!?" I asked excitedly.

"Damn it, Harry!" Ginny's voice shouted. "I was supposed to ask her! So…Hannah…?" Ginny spoke into the phone.

"Absolutely!" I gushed.

"So now that Hannah's a bridesmaid, thanks, Han!" Harry growled at me. "Malfoy…willyoubeoneofmygroomsmen?"

I squealed and Draco smirked. "Sure, Pothead." he said.

I smacked him in the arm. (thank Skinner we were at a stoplight.) "That's my maiden name, you know!"

"Not your name anymore." Draco pointed out.

"Fuck you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Not until later." Draco murmured as he drove.

I shuddered.

"OI! Save it for the bedroom, you two ferrets!" Harry shouted.

"Bite me!" I growled, Pauper waking up and growling into the phone.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny asked.

"Pauper." Draco stated.

"I get it!" Ginny growled. "My family isn't as rich as yours, Malfoy, I get it, I don't need anymore of your shit!"

"No, no, Ginny, we found a puppy, a Jack Russell terrier, we _named_ her Pauper!" I said.

"Oh…" Ginny's embarrassment was audible. "I apologize."

"It's ok, I'll send you a picture." I said with a laugh.

Ginny giggled. "Ok, we have to go. Ron and Hermione are here."

"Tell them I said hi!" I said.

"We will." Ginny laughed before hanging up.

I looked to Pauper and patted her, causing her to lick my hand.

I grinned as Draco helped me out of the car to unlock the house as he brought in the boxes of furniture. "Remind me to put that together tomorrow."

"So long as I help." I said with a grin and I went into the Manor and dug around for the chips, if I wasn't in a hurry, I'd've made them from scratch, but me and the baby were hungry, I wasn't gonna wait.

I fried everything and flopped on the couch, putting my legs up as my cat, the one that Draco had given me when we were in fifth year, Hellion, hopped into my lap and curled up, purring.

"Hi, sweetheart." I murmured, stroking her fur with one hand and rubbing my stomach with the other, where in three months, I'd have a slight bump.

I grinned and stretched. Harry was gonna flip when I told him I was pregnant. When I had first told him we were getting married, his first assumption was that I was pregnant…at eighteen. Sure, right.

Narcissa's reaction was the same, too. She might have _neutered_ Draco if I was pregnant before we got married. At least now she'll be happy instead of screaming about "What will the reporters say!?"

Then it hit me. When word got out I was pregnant, the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly would have a heyday, starting a countdown until the baby's born, craning to catch glimpses of "the Drannah baby bump." and yes, even now Drannah was a big deal.

I almost groaned at the prospect of dealing with the presses of my pregnancy. I'd be even more popular in the wizard world than Kate Middleton was when she was pregnant.

Draco handed me lunch and sat with me. "So are we going to Mother's after?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll go. Provided she swears to secrecy." I said. "I want to keep my somewhat normal life in tact for a while before we go public with me being pregnant."

Draco nodded. "Yeah, we all know that the Prophet and Witch Weekly prats will want first hand details on where the baby was conceived…"

"Where was he conceived?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think it was that night we role played as Death Eater and Auror and swapped dominance halfway through…"

"No I think it was that quickie we had before the coven came over two weeks ago." I said.

"No, it was when we roll played." Draco said.

"Oh…oh, yeah, it was when we rolled played. You pulled out because the coven arrived early two weeks ago. Had a wank in the shower as I made snacks." I nodded. "You were right. My bad."

Draco smirked. "As always. Maybe for the next twelve weeks we can have a few thrill rides before I can't shag you anymore."

"And why's that?" I asked. "You don't want to make love to a woman who was pregnant?"

"No, no…" Draco massaged my shoulders. "Just until after the baby's born so we don't hurt the baby."

I sighed as I ate, letting my eyes close. Even now after two years Draco was a bloody wizard with his hands.

"Draco, I'm gonna fall asleep if you don't stop that." I murmured.

Draco smirked. "Just can't last, can you?" he muttered in my ear, kissing my neck. "Just have to pass out, don't you? Maybe that was my plan. Knock you out so I could do unspeakable things to you."

I shivered as Draco kissed down my neck, starting to unbutton my blouse.

"D-Draco…" I moaned when he fumbled with my bra. "We're supposed to meet your mother at three!"

"And it's quarter to twelve…we have loads of time." Draco purred between licking my lightning scar and tossing my bra free. "Don't fight it, love, in a few months we won't be able to do this at all with your belly in the way."

I shuddered again. "Ah, fuck it." I moaned, crashing my lips to his and ripping his shirt off.

"Ah, ah…" Draco muttered as I went for his pants. "This is the room reserved for company. We make love in the bedroom or the bathroom or the dungeon, Spitfire, you know better than that."

"Which is closer, then?" I muttered in between kissing him.

Draco moaned and hoisted me up. "Bedroom." he muttered, tangling his hands in my hair and stumbling into the bedroom without breaking the kiss, throwing me on the bed and tying me to the posts.

"D-Draco…" I whispered.

"Shh, Hannah…" Draco smirked at me, a teasing smirk playing on his face. "Now the Death Eater gets to play with his Auror like a cat with a mouse."

I gave a short aroused squeak.

…

I panted on top of Draco coated in a thin layer of sweat, my hair sticking to my back and forehead as I recovered from our "game." Let's just say the Auror got out.

"I need a shower." I said, starting to get up and grabbing my good bathrobe, the one I had gotten on my honeymoon in Italy (Rome and Venice to be exact.) along with one of the towels from the set I had got in Rome before stepping into the shower.

I sighed when I felt the hot water hit my skin as I grabbed my loofa and my Warm Vanilla Sugar body wash (I had graduated on to other Bath and Body Works products, although Secret Wonderland was still my favourite one for everyday use. Hey, telling your Godmother and your mother-in-law that you were pregnant was a special occasion, wasn't it?) and scrubbed myself, thinking.

I hoped I had a son. I hoped I had a miniature Draco, no matter how Bella Swan-ish that sounded. A little boy. A little boy that probably would have killed me had he have been conceived during the war. Faster than a scorpion…wait…scorpion…

I smirked as I dried myself off and dried my hair with my Necromancy and brushed my hair with my telekinetic powers as I rubbed my stomach. The only word I said was what my son's name would be should he have been a boy.

"Scorpius." I stated with a smile.

…

I had changed and now Draco and I were headed for Wiltshire and Draco's childhood home…the same Malfoy Manor that Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me in…

If it wasn't for the fact that now Narcissa had changed it from the dark, eerie Manor that it had been during the war to the warmer one that Narcissa took over when she became the lady of the house…well, mansion, I should say, I would have gulped. But now the drawing room had been redecorated to one more welcoming of guests, even the cellar that most of my coven were locked in became a place for Draco's sister Melody to play when she was at home.

Narcissa was waiting when Draco pulled in and parked. I was the first one to get out and embrace my mother-in-law.

"Hello, Hannah!" Narcissa gushed, hugging me tightly.

"Hi, Narcissa." I said with a smile as Narcissa kissed my forehead.

"Hello, Mother." Draco gave his mother a quick one armed hug and wrapped an arm around me.

"Well, come in, come in, you two!" Narcissa dragged us both in and into the sitting room. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked as she had a house elf get drinks.

"Nothing alcoholic, thanks, Narcissa." I said with a grin as I took a sideways glance at Draco, who nodded and smirked.

"Why?" Narcissa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you driving Draco home?"

"You could say that." I said with a giggle. "Narcissa…you're gonna be the first to find out…" I started.

"I thought I was gonna tell her!" Draco said defensively.

"We'll tell her together." I said, patting Draco's leg

"Tell me what? What's going on? Don't tell me you two are moving!" Narcissa looked wide eyed.

"No, no, Narcissa, we're staying at our Manor." I told her, taking her hands and beaming.

"Then what is it!?" Narcissa started to panic.

"Mother…" Draco started.

"Narcissa…" I almost started crying, tears welling at the corners of my eyes. "Narcissa, I'm pregnant."

Narcissa just went white and gasped before she shot up and started crying, squeezing me tightly.

"No wonder you're glowing!" she gasped, eyes welled with tears. "I thought Draco brought you here with a fever!"

"Never, if she was ill, I'd be there taking care of her, not bringing her here." Draco wrapped an arm around me, kissing my forehead and rubbing my stomach.

Narcissa took my hands and kissed my cheeks. "You're beautiful pregnant, sweetheart." she whispered to me.

I smiled. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Your mother would be ecstatic." Narcissa said, kissing my cheeks.

I smiled and instantly thought of my mother. My mother who experienced the joy of a full pregnancy, my mother who only got one year of experience of the joy of motherhood. Now I was curious.

"Narcissa…" I started. "Did my mum ever tell you about when Harry and I were born?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"She didn't need to tell me, sweetheart. I was there." Narcissa smiled and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down, you two, I think it's time I told you the story."

…

Flashback

Narcissa's POV

_An owl flew in as Lucius departed for the Dark Lord's hideout. I grabbed it and opened it, finding my best friend's writing staring back at me, my full term pregnant best friend:_

Cissa…James took me to the hospital…it's time.

_instantly I knew. It was time. The twins were being born. I was the only one besides James who knew the gender of the twins, but I had grabbed Draco just as I was getting my cloak on._

_I left the Manor with Draco in his carseat and Disapparated to Lily's Muggle hospital from her youth, where James was waiting for me._

_"Congratulations, Potter…or should I say Daddy?" I asked._

_"Thanks, Narcissa." James grinned and lead me into the room, where Lily was connected to a fetal heart monitor._

_"Hey, Cissa." Lily smiled at me and beckoned me closer to her side as she held her round stomach._

_"Hey, Lily." I sat with her and touched her stomach, grinning at James._

_"C-Can I know what I'm having now?" Lily asked hopefully._

_I grinned and looked to James. "Tell her what one baby is." I said._

_"Lily, you're having a little boy…" James kissed his wife's forehead._

_I smiled. "And a little girl."_

_Draco screamed and I picked him up, giving him his bottle as Lily started crying._

_"Who knows?" she sniffed. "Maybe…we could be in-laws."_

_I grinned. "Maybe, if we force your daughter and my son together." we both started laughing._

_Lily smiled. "Cissa, go, I don't want you to see me like this." she said._

_"I'm not going anywhere. I promised I'd be here when you delivered, and I'll be here when you deliver." I said._

_Lily smiled wider. "You really are my best friend." she said before grunting, her face screwing up with pain. "Contraction."_

…

_Six hours later, as I was getting myself a snack for me and Draco, James came to me._

_"It's time, she's ready to deliver." he said, eyes almost glowing with excitement._

_I grinned and took Draco back into Lily's room to hold her hand with one arm and support Draco on my hip with another._

_"Ok, Lily, push." I said as I watched my best friend deliver her own child into the world._

_Five minutes of pushing and there was blood and a loud scream._

_"It's a boy!" the doctor cried with a grin as she held up a small infant with unruly black hair, sticking up even with the amniotic fluid in his hair._

_The doctor passed off the boy to her nurse team before paling, getting the fetal heart monitor. "It seems your daughter's being a little stubborn."_

_Lily paled. "Is she ok?" I asked._

_"She should be, but her heart rate's going up, she's struggling." the doctor grabbed an oxygen mask. "We'll put you on oxygen to lower her heart rate, if we can't, we'll have to proceed with an emergency C-section."_

_The baby started screaming and James took him. "Hi, Harry…" he grinned as Lily smiled._

_"Harry…" Lily said, reaching for him. "Give him to me."_

_James grinned. "Harry James…" he smirked. "Wait till I tell Padfoot and Moony that I'm finally a father."_

_Lily smiled and held her son, who looked at Draco with piercing green eyes like Lily's and narrowed his eyes, as if he could sense something about Draco that I didn't see._

…

_After twenty four hours, there was still no sign that the girl was ready to come out, so they tried to get Lily to walk with James._

_Draco until then had been napping, but suddenly, he was awake and screaming as if someone was killing him._

_I tried everything, rocking him, bouncing him, giving him his pacifier, giving him his bottle, even giving him his Nona didn't help. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and was crying so hard I thought something was horribly wrong, as if something bad was going to happen._

_And almost as if he was a Seer, James came running. "Cissa! The placenta…it detached!"_

_I went white. Now Lily wasn't going into an emergency C-section…she was going into an _urgent _C-section!_

_I ran towards the operating room as James went in, I just wanted to look through the window and cry for my best friend and her daughter._

_But Draco's screaming had me with other plans. I was stuck in the waiting room trying in vain to soothe my son._

…

_Fifteen minutes later, James came in, the scrubs he was in covered in blood as he shook his head._

_"James, what is it?" I asked, standing up and shouting over Draco's screaming._

_"She's here…but…" James looked ready to cry. "they say that she won't survive the night and…Harry…Harry stopped breathing."_

_I went white. "How's Lily?"_

_"Recovering in her room." James swallowed. "She came around long enough to see our daughter before they took her to the NICU. She wants you to meet her before she…"_

_I stood up and followed James into the NICU, leading me to the single bassinette that was shrouded with machines that were used to keep the little human inside alive._

_I stepped forward and looked into the cradle with a Draco that was now not screaming, but crying._

_Inside the bassinette was a chalk white little girl, shaggy raven hair covering all of her head, eyes shut and her body was still._

_I almost cried, her face most resembling Lily's, but her hair colour was James's._

_"Lily decided on one of two names to put on the gravestone." James said, voice cracking. "We decided on either Guinevere or Electra."_

_"Electra Guinevere sounds nice." I said, almost in tears that such a beautiful baby would not be able to grow up._

_Draco whined, reaching for the baby. I was hesitant, the baby was fragile, even a baby a month older than her could kill her faster._

_Draco's whining turned to a scream when I pulled him back, Draco holding onto the bassinette and looking at Electra._

_I grinned. "I guess I can let you touch her." I said, laying him with her._

_Draco put his arm around the baby and shut up, finally relaxing and going to sleep._

_Having no other alternative, I had to leave Draco with the doomed infant, maybe she'd be happier dying with two babies holding her, her brother laying with her connected to machines as well._

…

_We waited the night for me get Draco and pry him from her body. We waited for the doctor to tell the Potters and I that Electra was dead and they were trying to revive Harry._

_Lily was crying all night, blaming herself for not getting a C-section sooner as I consoled her._

_James was crying all night, the prospect of losing his only daughter coming onto him late in the night._

_But we didn't expect what the doctor was saying, or that the doctor was carrying Draco and Electra._

_"Whose little boy is this?" the doctor asked._

_"That's my son." I said, standing._

_She handed Draco back to me. "Your son has a gift." she said. "Around midnight, all we heard was little Electra struggling for life, then the room glowed green, and the next we heard, there was screaming from Electra, then from Harry."_

_Lily broke down and dissolved into tears again. "My baby's alive!?" James asked._

_The doctor smiled and handed James his daughter. "Both twins started with nice healthy screams."_

_James went pale. "Lily…look at Electra…"_

_James handed Lily Electra and Lily gasped as a small smile crept along Draco's face._

_"Cissa, look!" Lily showed me and I gasped._

_Electra's eyes glowed red._

_"Electra…her eyes…"_

_Lily stopped me when the thunder, lightning and rain that had been going on all night finally stopped and a streak of sunlight shone through the curtains._

_"Her eyes…they're horrify -" Lily started before gasping with me and James standing behind me._

_There laid Electra, her eyes going from the angry shade of blood red and becoming a calm shade of blue and mixing with grey._

_We gasped as Draco gave a laugh, little Electra giving a shriek and giggle. "Her eyes…they're gorgeous!"_

_Electra beamed and Lily stopped._

_"I don't think that Electra suits her anymore." Lily said, James nodding. "God's let us keep our baby…he graced us with this beautiful little baby…"_

_"And a proper name for her would be…?" James asked._

_"Hannah." I said. "It means God has graced me with child."_

_"Lillian after her mother." James stated._

_"Isabella after your mother." Lily said._

_"And Marie to tie it all together." I said, touching the shaggy raven hair of little Hannah._

_Hannah cooed and reached for the brother in James's arms._

_James grinned. "Little Hannah." he laughed, bouncing his son._

_Hannah's cooing stopped and she glared, eyes going red as she screamed. "BABA!"_

_It was as if the good in her went bad and she became a little demon, her eyes went back to the red shade she was born with and the fireplace in Lily's room erupted into flame, the thunder started to roll back in._

_"Give her Harry, James!" Lily pleaded._

_James nodded and set Harry in Lily's arms._

_The fire dulled and the thunder stopped, Hannah's eyes returning to normal as she relaxed, curling into her brother and going to sleep._

_"She's possessed…" James said._

_"Oh, no she's not." Lily smiled. "She's…she's a Necromancer. Did you see the eyes…metallic blue eyes are significant to the Necromancer's gene that Andromache Ravencroft had."_

_Lily looked at her daughter with a complete opposite reaction her husband had. James had a complete shock, disbelief "my daughter is a spawn of Satan." look._

_But Lily's look was one of joy as she cradled her babies to her chest, paying a little extra attention to Hannah than to Harry._

…

Draco and I were speechless when Narcissa finished her story. Eyebrows raised, we looked to each other.

"You mean to tell me, Mother…" Draco started. "that if it wasn't for me…Hannah wouldn't be here at all?"

Narcissa nodded. "I had known about your earth affinity from the moment you were born. I just couldn't tell your father, your father would have sent you to the orphanage and rape me the instant you were gone…yes, Draco, you are the product of your father raping me."

I gasped and Draco just looked at his mother with pure disbelief. "I…you mean…I'm a rape baby?!" Draco gasped. "But…but why…" Draco looked almost ready to pass out. "why didn't you just get rid of me? Abortion, adoption…anything?"

"If I aborted you, my family wouldn't let me live it down, I had to give birth to you to attain your father's wealth should he be killed or imprisoned…and as for adoption…just the way you looked at me when you were born…I fell in love with you. And I couldn't let you be brought up or raised anywhere but with me, otherwise, you would have went to Lily and James and I would have said you were stillborn, because your father wasn't in the delivery room."

I wrapped my arms around a still pale and almost shaking Draco, rubbing his arms and hushing him.

…

Finally, Draco calmed down and was able to drive us back to the Manor in time for bed, as Draco showered and got in bed, I got out the baby diary and started to write:

_Week 2, Day 1_

_September 13, 2013_

_Today we invested in furniture for Baby when he arrives and told Narcissa about the pregnancy. In the same day Draco received two surprises, both good and bad. The first surprise was the stray dog I found outside the shop today as Draco paid for the furniture, which we named Pauper (until such a time when Pauper's owners would be found.) and that Draco was a product of lust…not love. _

_Yes, Draco was a product of Lucius Malfoy raping his mother, as was little Mel Malfoy. (not that I mind. If it wasn't for Lucius Malfoy raping Narcissa, Draco would never have been born and I wouldn't even be alive.) But I do feel bad for Draco, he's been in shock all evening after we left his old childhood home. _

_My poor husband, this must be so much to ingest for him. On top of a baby on the way, I wonder if he'll crack under the pressure._

_But this is my wonderful husband I'm talking about, I know he'll survive. He's been through worse, in many more ways than one._

_It's almost impossible to stay awake to write this very sentence, I'm nodding off over the page, I'll wrap up quickly before stowing this journal away. Another week of pregnancy due to begin…I wonder what this week will bring. Hopefully good things. Fingers crossed._

_Expectant mother Hannah Malfoy._


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas in the Malfoy Home

Chapter 3

Christmas in the Malfoy Home

_December 23__rd_

_Its been four months since I found out I was pregnant and now I feel safe telling my circle of friends that I am pregnant. Truthfully, the only one who was entitled to know and who found out first was Ginny. She took her bridesmaids (Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Sheila and me.) for selection when I pulled her aside._

_"Alright, Ginny, there's something that you have to know." I said._

_"What is it?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and tossed some of her ginger hair back. "Something wrong?"_

_"No, nothing's wrong, I'm just letting you know that my dress might need to be refitted a couple times before the wedding." I told her._

_"Why?" Ginny asked. "If you think you're fat, you could always diet until the wedding."_

_"No, no, Ginny…" I said, leading her into the hallway to talk to her. "Listen, Draco and I meant to talk to you and Harry sooner, but with everything going on with the wedding and preparing and everything -" I started stuttering._

_"Oh, Han, just tell me already, what is it?" Ginny asked._

_I took a deep breath. "Ginny, I'm pregnant." I told her._

_Ginny gasped and squealed, throwing her arms around me. "Congratulations!" she whispered. "Oh, wait until I tell Harry this!"_

_"No, Ginny, I'm telling everyone else at Christmas, the only reason I told you was so you didn't get mad at me if I don't fit into my dress."_

_"Alright, alright, I won't tell him. So how's the suite for us coming in the Manor?" Ginny asked._

_I smiled. "Going well, still plenty of room for you, Harry, and my future nieces and nephews and still plenty of room for Draco, me and our children." I held my stomach and laughed. "What's Harry doing with Grimmauld Place?" I asked._

_"He's using it as a vacation home." Ginny said. "You know, if we have to go into London, we'll have a place to stay instead of at a hotel. We're bringing Kreacher with us. Is that alright?"_

_"Of course, we'll need a bit of house elf help once I bring Baby number one into the world." I said, putting a hand on my stomach and laughing._

_Ginny grinned and took us into the dress shop with the others._

_So now is Christmas time, the last Christmas I'll ever have without kids running around the Manor excitedly waiting for Father Christmas._

"HANNAH! HURRY UP!" Draco screamed from downstairs.

"KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON!" I shouted back before turning back to my diary.

_Draco's screaming at me to hurry my pregnant ass up to help decorate the downstairs for Christmas Eve. Better update my baby journal later._

…

I grabbed the tinsel and green and silver garlands and raced downstairs, starting to decorate the hand railing down from the upstairs.

"DRACO! WHERE'S THE DAMNED TAPE!" I shouted.

"Keep your pants on, it's coming!" Draco shouted, tossing the tape up to me as I wrapped the garland around the railing, going all the way down and jumping.

"Mind your stomach, love!" Draco said, catching me and kissing my temple.

I placed a hand on my stomach, I was definitely starting to show. It was almost impossible to hide my stomach from my family and friends. Thankfully, I had a few baggy maternity clothes that I could wear.

"Hurry and get that done, we have an appointment." Draco said as I strung up garland and tinsel around the mantel of the fireplace.

I grinned. "Finally, I'll get to settle this bet. Remember, loser washes dishes from Christmas dinner." I said, placing a hand on my stomach. "If it's a boy, you do dishes, if it's a girl, I do dishes."

Draco smirked. "And if it's both?" he asked.

My heart skipped a beat. "If I'm having twins, like _that's_ likely, and their mixed gender, then we'll hock off the responsibility on Harry and enjoy a glass of wine."

"_A_ glass for you, Hannah." Draco said.

"No, I was gonna binge while I'm pregnant. Skinner, Draco, you act as if I'm an irresponsible parent!" I said sarcastically.

Draco laughed and grabbed the keys. "Come on, we'll set up the tree when we get back. Nyx, watch the Manor."

"Yeah, trust the house to the ferret!" I said as I got my cloak and boots on, minding my stomach as I got into the already preheated truck as Draco locked up, bringing Pauper under his arm, dressed in a Santa suit.

"Draco!" I groaned. "The poor dog shouldn't go around looking like that, she looks like a fool!"

"She's not a fool!" Draco snapped back, picking Pauper up and kissing her snout. "She's my little princess! Who's my little Santa puppy?"

"Who's got two thumbs and is getting further along in her pregnancy while you're making kissy-face with a dog?" I asked, jerking two thumbs to myself. "This girl. Get in the car."

"Someone's hormones are raging." Draco said, setting Pauper in the back and getting in.

"I'm pregnant, sue me!" I said with an eye roll, putting a hand on my stomach and going white. "Holy crap, I can already feel him kicking!" I said.

Draco instantly set a hand on my stomach and smiled. "That's my little girl."

"Draco, that's my Scorpius!" I said.

"No, Hannah, that's my little Hailey!"

"If my baby is a girl, I think there's something else we could name her besidesHailey!" I said.

"Oh? Such as?"

"Ramona." my voice broke as I looked out the window. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

Draco grinned and squeezed my hand. "I was joking. I was really thinking Harley."

I looked to him. "Harley?"

"Yeah. Harley Quinn."

I grinned. "Harley Ramona Quinn Malfoy." I almost smiled. "That's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Draco smirked. "Yes. Yes it does, Mrs Malfoy."

I giggled. "Again, that still needs a little while to get used to."

"We'll have a while." Draco repeated, sounding eerily like he did on our wedding night.

I smirked and kept my hand on my stomach as I kept myself distracted from the thoughts of Christmases ahead, with my son or daughter running around the house, jumping on the bed and shouting for Draco and I to get up to open presents.

…

"Holy Skinner, that's cold!" I yelped.

Two hours later I was lying on the table, gel on my stomach as I got my first ultrasound.

"Must be." Draco muttered.

"You try being me right now." I said as the computer turned on.

I looked up excitedly and heard a mixture of odd sounds.

"Hmm, interesting, very interesting." the woman that was working the computer raised an eyebrow. "Mrs Malfoy, you said you were a twin, right?"

I nodded. "Yes…why? What's up?"

"I hear two heartbeats."

Draco went white. "Two?" he asked. "As in…twins?"

She nodded and I went wide eyed. "History repeats itself. Well…gender?" I asked.

"We have a bet going that we want to settle." Draco explained as the nurse laughed.

"Believe me, first time parents always have the bets going. You're not the only ones." she laughed and switched on the dashboard before smiling. "I guess whoever said one of each wins."

Draco and I looked to each other and grinned. "HARRY DOES THE DISHES!" we said together as Draco looked to the nurse.

"Do you think we could get some pictures?" Draco asked. "We want to surprise her brother when he comes over tonight with his fiancée."

"Of course." the nurse laughed and started to print the pictures off. "Brother doesn't know yet?" she asked me.

I nodded. "That explains a lot. Why I'm so bloated already." I said.

Draco grinned as I started to sit up, wiping my stomach. "So I guess we have a son and a daughter waiting."

Draco smirked and kissed my forehead. "I guess your brother's on dish duty tomorrow night." he muttered.

I smiled and rubbed my stomach contently as I got the pictures of my children, a set of copies for Harry, a set of copies for the baby album.

I smiled as Draco brandished the baby book in the air. "Want to set it up when we get back?" he asked.

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan." I said as I got in the car, holding my slight bump.

Draco kissed me quickly and drove as I looked through them.

It was easy to tell that the one in the foreground was my son, both arms around the other little body that was growing inside me, my daughter…little Harley.

"The little Hellion more like." Draco muttered, having heard me mutter about the little Harley in my stomach. "If she'll be anything like her mother."

"Oh, Draco, shut up." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"If we're calling her Harley Ramona Quinn, she should either be a Hellion, a Necromancer or just plain bat shit crazy like our Ramona was."

"That bat shit crazy woman saved my life!" I pointed out as I looked to the new page of the baby book, the one opposite the photos taken the day I found out I was pregnant (consisting of the test strip I had used. I know, we're weird people.) and starting to set up two new pages, one for Scorpius and one for Harley.

"Should we start designing the twins' nurseries?" I asked, grabbing my sketchbook.

"I say we should." Draco nodded. "Do you want them to have two separate nurseries for the night and one nursery for a playroom or one nursery for two of them?"

"Let's have two separate nurseries and then design a playroom." I said. "Maybe have a theme?" I asked.

"We'll talk about it later, Hannah." Draco said. "Let's worry about the nurseries for now. For example, I want Scorpius -"

"wait…how'd you guess I wanted to name our son Scorpius?" I asked.

Draco smirked. "I guess great minds think alike, don't they?"

I grinned with him. "Very well, proceed." I told him.

"I want Scorpius's room to be hockey and Quidditch."

"Sure." I said with a smirk. "But Harley's bedroom gets to be how I want it to be." I stated proudly.

"Fine, fine." Draco said with a grin. "Say, do you still have those jerseys I gave you? Maybe those would look alright in my nursery."

"You can have some of my framed jerseys, but my autographed Skinner is mine, take it and you never get to give your daughter away, got it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Draco nodded. "Yes, love." he said as he pulled back into the Manor. "Come on, we'll get the tree up before we start wrapping."

I grinned and went into the house, grabbing my wand and opening the basement door. "_Accio tree!_" I said, Draco taking the tree and putting it into the stand that I had gotten.

I stood there watching Draco set it up. "What can I do?" I asked innocently.

"Go make some popcorn." Draco said simply. "We can thread it."

I grinned and ran into the kitchen, grabbing the pan and some popcorn, dumping some in and covering the pan as I scatted along with Benny Goodman's All the Cats Join In.

"**If you wanna join the games while they're at their best, and meet a couple of future dates, well, roger, I suggest! Hop, in the old jalopy and head for the malted shop and all the cats join in. Down, the record level's up, one banana split and all the cats join in. just drop your jacket on the old jukebox, play your favourite disk, when you dance with the Bobbi socks, you dance at your own risk!** **Rip, everyone's swinging, sing, till the rafters ring and all the cats join in.**"

I got the popcorn ready, still scatting along and flopped on the couch. "What now?" I asked.

"Make the garland for the tree, smart ass." Draco called from out the window as he put up Christmas lights.

I ran outside, taking my cloak and drawing it to me. "Be careful, Draco!" I called out.

"Please, Hannah, I've done this Christmas light set up for two years now, I think I know what I'm doing!" Draco called down.

"Please don't fall, Draco, I don't want this Christmas tainted with you being hospitalized for broken bones, especially if we're going to tell everyone I'm pregnant!" I shouted.

"Say it a little louder, Hannah, I don't think the neighbours heard you!" Draco shouted.

"Draco, the only neighbours we have are an hour away, we're in the middle of nowhere, we have forest in the back and a small rural road in the front, very few people come this way to visit, so calm down, no one will know until we tell everyone!" I called up.

"Hannah, love, I'm almost done here, get inside out of the cold. How many times must I tell you that this weather isn't good for you or the twins!?"

I went inside and curled up by the fire, grabbing a needle and thread and resorting myself to the chores of a common housewife and threading the garland, munching on the popcorn I had popped for the other bowl, buttered and salted strictly for eating. (hey, I got away with it, I was pregnant.)

Once I was done stringing, I put the garland up and sighed, grabbing my sewing and starting to make blankets for when the twins were born, humming along with the Muppets' Christmas Carol as Draco came in.

"Garland looks wonderful, love." Draco ripped his scarf off and kissed my temple.

"Thank you. You have no idea how irritating it was to get it done." I rolled my eyes. "Bloody well pricked myself a few times for it."

Draco grinned and kissed my fingers. "I'll go get the box, you put on Beauty and the Beast, you know the one."

I nodded and got out, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas and put it in as I opened the box, Draco putting the old artificial tree in place, grabbing the original garland and stringing it up as Draco untangled the lights.

"To think, next year we'll have to bring everyone over sooner to help with the twins while we do this." I said as I strung my popcorn garland. "Popcorn me." I said, opening my mouth.

Draco fed me some popcorn. "Yeah, that or the kids will already be crawling around and ripping off the ornaments." Draco muttered. "Help me with the lights."

I grabbed the lights and arranged them around so that they were equal all the way around the tree as I started hanging up baubles.

"What the hell is this!?" Draco asked, holding up an old gingerbread man that I had made in kindergarten.

"I made that when I was five." I said. "Uncle Vernon broke it and I found it before I went on the run during the war and repaired it, you've seen it on the tree the coven had while we were all in exile!"

"Oh, yeah, I thought Mel made that." Draco said as the doorbell rang.

Pauper started to bark.

"Pauper!" I shouted, running into the hall and opening the door, finding Narcissa with Mel.

"Happy Christmas!" Mel chimed, running in. "DRACY! I'M HERE!"

"Is that my Mel Bell!?" Draco shouted, running into the hall. "MEL!" he shouted, hoisting her up and hugging her tightly.

"My Dracy!" Mel squeezed her brother,

"Come on, Mel Bell," Draco carried Mel into the living room. "Got Beauty and the Beast on."

Mel squealed and sat on Draco's lap as I finished decorating the tree.

"Did you tell Mel the news yet?" I asked as I hung up the decoration Narcissa had made for the first Christmas after Draco and I were married.

"Not yet. I wanted Draco to tell her himself. Speaking of which, Draco!" Narcissa snapped at her son, making him jolt. "You think that your wife should be doing _everything _in her condition!?"

"I'm with my sister!" Draco protested.

"Draco Lucius, I will not have my daughter in law being subjected to everything to get ready for family coming over, get off your backside and help her!"

Draco groaned. "I'll help!" Mel shot up and hung up baubles with me, Draco sighed and came up to help.

"Shit, the cookies." I said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"NYX, HELLION, GET DOWN!" I shouted, shooing them off the counter, putting a mitt on and taking out the cookie sheets. "Mel, would you like a cookie!?" I called.

Mel came running in. "Yes, please!" she said.

"Draco, be a love and get her a glass of milk." I said as I put a few cookies aside for Mel and setting the rest on the cooling rack for the night after. "Careful, sweetie, they're hot."

Mel sat up on the barstool and munched on her cookies. "Thank you." she said.

"Did you tell her yet?" I asked Draco, placing a hand on my belly as I grabbed a cookie.

"Hannah, you should cut down on the cookies, they're going straight to your tummy." Mel stated.

"I'll take that as a no." I muttered, blushing. "Do I really look fat?"

"Of course not." Draco kissed my forehead and looked to Mel. "Mel, listen, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Dracy?" Mel whimpered, looking scared.

"It's ok, honey, it's ok, I just want you to know that Hannah isn't piling on the cookies." Draco set Mel in his lap.

"Then why does she look so fat?" Mel asked.

"See!" I stated.

"Hannah, you're not fat, shut up." Draco gave me a look. "The reason why Hannah's got a belly is because…you're getting a niece and a nephew."

"She's pregnant!" Mel stated, shooting up and looking at me. "I'm so sorry." she blushed.

"It's ok." I said, munching on my cookie as Narcissa screamed.

"TWINS!?" Narcissa squealed.

Draco and I nodded and Narcissa hugged me, kissing my forehead.

"Boy and girl." I said as I hugged my mother-in-law.

"Two in one sitting!" Narcissa squeezed me again.

"Draco, be a love and take your mother's bag up to her room." I said as I hugged Narcissa, giving her a cookie as I kept a hand on my stomach, feeling the twins kicking.

"Are the twins kicking?" Narcissa asked.

I nodded, placing her hand on my stomach with a shy grin.

Narcissa beamed when she felt her grandchild kicking. "Your mother would be so proud." she said.

I nodded and smiled sadly. That was the one thing that upset me. My mother and father would never see my kids.

Narcissa hugged me, reminding me of my wedding day, when she had before I walked down the aisle. "I know it's hard, knowing that your mum will never see your kids grow up."

I sniffed and smiled. "I know." I composed myself. "But at least the twins won't be brought up in exile, scared for their lives. I'll make sure that they have their parents growing up. I'm not letting my daughter be brought up by a man like Vernon Dursley."

Narcissa smiled. "That's the spirit, sweetheart." she kissed my forehead as Pauper bounded in, barking.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "What is it, girl?"

Pauper just hopped in spot and ran towards the back door.

"I think she wants us to follow her." I said, running to the back door.

Outside were two dark silhouettes of small bundles of fur.

Narcissa and I gasped and I reached for the dagger (which was the dagger of Salazar Slytherin.) that I kept in my boot at all times. "Wolves." I said. "Stand back, Narcissa." I opened the door.

"No, Hannah." Narcissa handed me my thick cloak. "Draco will kill you if you go out like that."

I nodded and swathed myself in the warmth of the faux fur cloak, going outside, dagger in hand to slit the wolves' throats.

I gasped and dropped my dagger when the "wolves" came into view.

"Narcissa!" I shouted, getting to my knees.

The "wolves" were two husky puppies, a male and a female, the male holding the female by the scruff of the neck, trying to drag her into a set of bushes.

I gasped again when I saw the female. She looked as if she had gotten into a fight with a raccoon. She was covered in blood and barely conscious.

I turned around. "Narcissa, get sheets, blankets, a hot water bottle, two wrapping paper tubes, gauze, the first aid kit and Draco, fast! They're puppies and one's hurt!"

Narcissa went running and I went into the house briefly, getting something for the poor starving male to eat.

"It's ok…" I murmured, taking my cloak off and swathing both huskies in them to warm them up, reaching out to give the male some carrot. "It's ok, I won't hurt you…"

The male sniffed at the carrot in my hand and nibbled some, licking my hand.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you two." I said as Narcissa came back, Draco grabbing my cloak and swathing it around me.

"Step aside, let me see it." Draco bent down as I covered my mouth, eyes welled with tears. Any animal injured was enough to drive me into hysterics. I just hoped to God that Draco was able to get her stabilized, that he was able to handle injuries like this.

Draco laid a thick blanket down and swathed the little pup in it, dressing the wounds and picking her up. "Mother, bring in the other puppy, I'm putting her by the fire and calling the vet."

"I'll take -" I started.

"NO!" Draco looked to me. "You can't carry a husky puppy in your condition, do you know how much they'll weigh!?"

I nodded, picking up my dagger and going into the Manor, closing the door as Draco set the puppies by the fire, taking my cloak and wrapping blankets around me.

"Come on, get by the fire." Draco led me into the living room and sat me by the fire, in his lap as I watched the male whine and lick the female's ears.

"Will she be ok?" I whispered.

Draco shrugged. "Only the vet will know for sure, he's on the way." Draco rubbed my arms.

The male puppy looked up at me, eyes big and blue and sad.

"Come here." I opened my arms for him as Mel ran in, gasping.

"Puppy!" she knelt down with the female, gently petting her as the male hopped into my lap, curling into me, whimpering.

"Shh, it's ok, she'll be fine." I whispered, petting his fur. "Where's your home?" I asked.

The puppy howled and my heart shattered, I buried my face in the fur of his neck. "Poor baby!" I sobbed, scratching his ears.

Draco stroked my hair and hushed me. "It's ok."

The puppy sat on Draco's arm, looking at me fall apart at the sight of a dying animal at my hearth, licking the tears off my face and nuzzling into my collarbone.

I calmed down and let myself relax, closing my eyes.

"She wouldn't be crying so much if it wasn't for the pregnancy. Her hormones are raging and her maternal instinct is starting to kick in." Draco muttered as I drifted off.

…

"So she'll be ok?" Narcissa murmured from the kitchen.

"Yeah, thank God, I don't think Hannah would've taken it." Draco muttered. "She's been getting increasingly maternal lately."

"It's psychological. It's her mind preparing her for motherhood." Narcissa muttered. "She'll be fine after the twins are here."

"She'll be ok, she just needs to sleep." Draco said. "She'll be fine tomorrow. Go put Mel to bed."

I heard a soft snore in the distance and I instantly knew that Mel was out for the count. "I'll see you tomorrow, Draco." Narcissa muttered.

"Goodnight, Mother." Draco said. I stirred long enough to watch Draco hug his mother before she carried Mel upstairs for bed.

I pretended to be asleep as Draco picked me up and carried me up to bed.

I "stirred" when I felt my head flop forward. "Hmm?" I muttered.

"Hey." Draco smirked.

"Is…is the puppy ok?" I asked, going wide eyed.

"She'll be perfectly fine. Just take her in in January and the vet will completely repair her paw and haunch." Draco ruffled my hair. "She's up in our bed sleeping right now."

I smiled as the male ran ahead of Draco, yapping happily as he hopped onto our bed with his sister and Pauper.

Draco and I laid in bed, Draco's arm around me, my hand at my stomach and the male puppy sniffing Pauper. "If they're gonna stay here, they're gonna need names." Draco told me.

"What if they have an owner?" I asked.

Draco smirked. "They're scruffy, starving, parched and almost dead…they're strays. No one will come and claim them."

I nodded. That was a very valid point. "Alright, then, then they do need names." I said. "What were you thinking?"

The male yapped and wagged his tail, licking my face.

"Odd little thing, isn't he?" Draco asked, ruffling the dog's ears.

The dog yipped again and hopped down, finding the copy of "Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown!" that Narcissa had brought for me and Draco for our first Christmas as man and wife and bringing it over in its teeth.

I laughed and took it. "Good boy." I said as I put it in.

The puppy jumped up onto bed and rested his paws on the footboard, watching the opening scene as I got into bed.

The dog barked when he saw Snoopy and looked at Draco and I as if he was saying "Look at that other dog!"

Draco and I cuddled into each other while we watched Charlie Brown and Linus on the brick wall, talking of the commercialization of Christmas when the male jumped down and scrambled under the bed, digging out Draco's baby blanket (that he had christened "Nona") and paraded around with it like Linus.

Draco and I started laughing. "I think I've found a name for him." I said.

"And I think I know what that name is…and I think I agree." Draco chuckled.

"Linus!" we said together as we laughed.

"What about her?" Draco nodded to the sleeping female.

I shrugged. "Don't know." I said, taking Nona off of Linus and giving it back to a very relieved Draco.

…

We were silent for a few hours until Linus jumped down from the bed and sniffed the movie shelves, grabbing a case and bringing it over.

Draco took it. "I think he wants to watch this." he handed me the case, which turned out to be one for the black and white version of a Christmas Carol, the one I personally brought into the marriage.

I smiled, raising my hand (telekinesis was very useful when you were warm in bed and wanted to do something involving getting up…the bathroom was another story.) and setting the movie in.

I grinned and cuddled up into Draco. "Just like the first Christmas after we got married." I said with a sigh.

Draco laughed as we relived the few days.

…

_Draco grunted and dragged the tree from outside, the one that Narcissa had purchased for us. "You could help me, Hannah!" Draco shouted as I sorted decorations._

_"I could…but it looks heavy and you're so strong." I batted my eyelashes and played the flattery card._

_"You're a clever little bitch, you know that?" Draco asked as he put the tree up, shaking the snow from his cloak as he secured it into the stand._

_I grinned and handed him lights to untangle with his wand. When that was done, we got them strung on the tree and got to work on the garland and baubles._

_"To think…" I said. "this is our first Christmas."_

_"Our first Christmas was nineteen years ago, love." Draco stated._

_"Our first Christmas _married_, Draco." I laughed, rolling my eyes. "I know that we're both nineteen years old…"_

_Draco laughed with me. "Come on, we have to do a little more shopping." he grabbed the keys and helped me into my cloak._

_"Thank you." I said, sliding my fur lined boots (faux of course) on and going out into the snow, sliding into Draco's BMW that Narcissa had bought him as a wedding present. (I had gotten a lambourgine and we shared the pickup truck.) as I started the car, turning the heat on full blast, Draco slid in with me and took the assumed position that any set of young lovers, married or otherwise would have in the car. Lacing his fingers through mine, Draco backed up (Charms had kept us from crashing, said Charms on each car that we had.) and drove us off towards London._

_I smiled. "I wonder how Hogwarts has done Christmas this year." I said._

_Draco laughed. "Obviously the same as always…although I may wind up missing McGonagall loosening up for once. Hell, I might even miss Hagrid."_

_I giggled. "Remember when we re-met and you had said that he was sort of savage and that every now and then he'd get drunk, try to do magic and end up setting fire to his bed?"_

_"And you started laughing!" Draco laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. didn't know who you were at the time."_

_I laughed. "Who knew back then that we'd wind up here?" I asked. "Husband and wife, going off to London…" I sighed. "I wonder what London's like, decked out for Christmas."_

_"You've never been to London for Christmas?" Draco asked._

_I shook my head. "Lest you forget, my uncle wouldn't allow me to go out for the holidays. Barely had Christmas before Hogwarts. Miss T was the only one that ever got me a present for Christmas." I shrugged._

_Draco smirked. "Well, now that's going to get fixed." he ruffled my hair and kissed my temple. "Once kids are in the picture, no doubt that Father Christmas will have to visit."_

_I giggled. "Let's just get settled in as a family before we try to bring in kids." I said._

_Draco laughed. "You know what I mean." he said as he parked the car._

_I gasped, looking at all the lights, the windows, the shops glowing with the holidays. "Whoa…" I muttered._

_Draco laughed and opened the car door. "Ladies first."_

_I giggled. "Thank you." I said, stepping out of the car. "Where're we going?" I asked._

_"Start with getting the presents for Mel, Mother, your brother, your friends, and the rest of the coven. Those presents we can get in London, then we should make a stop in Diagon Alley, don't think that Aurora and Gwendolyn fancy sharing one small cage, we'll upgrade them to a larger cage so they'll have some space."_

_I nodded, looking to Draco and fixing his cloak, wrapping a scarf that I had made (being home constantly while Draco was at work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement kept me bored and looking for something to do with my spare time when I wasn't at Auror training.) over his face. "Honey, I don't want you sick on Christmas." I said as I helped cover his face._

_"Hannah!" Draco squirmed. "You're like a bloody mother. Whatever kids we have will be smothered by you!" Draco's voice was muffled by the scarf, resigned to his fate._

_I grinned and warmed myself up. "Thank you, I have been hoping that you'd wear something I made for a while."_

_Draco smirked. "It's a Christmas miracle." he muttered under the scarf, lacing my hand with his as we went through the streets, looking in on jewellery stores, the Leaky Cauldron, burger restaurants, clothes stores, toy shops and candy stores._

_Draco took me into a jewellery store not too far from the Leaky Cauldron and leaned over a counter made from a display of diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires._

_"Yes, I have a present reserved under Malfoy." Draco looked to the female and nodded, keeping a firm hold on my hand._

_In the light of the store, our wedding rings gave a glint enough to capture the attention of a few people._

_"That won't last at all…"_

_"Barely even out of school!"_

_"Who would give their daughter permission to marry at that age?"_

_"Don't listen to them, Hannah." Draco muttered. "They're Muggles and fools. They don't know about the Dark Lord or anything that happened in _our _world. Besides, they don't know how much I love you."_

_I grinned and laid my head on his shoulder as Draco got the bag with whatever he had gotten there, taking us back to the street._

_It was quiet, Draco and I receiving looks from Muggles that walked past us and saw the wedding rings, muttering about our cloaks, how old we had to have been and the fact that the wedding rings were even there, period, when in the Muggle world, a marriage like ours, one that took place straight out of school (which for us literally was, the day after graduation, I walked down the aisle.) was one that was strictly taboo, a social no-no._

_But, after we did our Muggle Christmas shopping and went into the Leaky Cauldron, we were greeted not just like old friends, but as heroes._

_"Ah, Draco, Hannah, usual?" Tom, the toothless old landlord asked._

_"Alright, Tom." Draco and I said together, sitting on two of the barstools as Tom got out two Butterbeers and a bottle of Firewhiskey for Christmas with the family._

_"Thanks." I said. "Doris Crockford, is that you?" I asked an old woman that was smoking a long pipe, which seven years previous confused me._

_"Hannah Po - oh, excuse me, Hannah Malfoy!" Doris Crockford stood up and shook my hand. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl, coming in for the very first time! Only just heard of your marriage, just heard. Had I known…"_

_"Sorry you weren't invited, we were over capacity for the Great Hall already." I blushed._

_"It's alright." she said, going back to her pipe. "Go and finish your shopping."_

_And with that, Draco put the Firewhiskey in the bag and together we went off to Diagon Alley._

…

I laughed. "No one understood, did they?" I laughed.

Draco shook his head just as Scrooge got to relive his days as a schoolboy, his sister Fan coming to bring him home.

The female looked to Linus and nudged his ears.

"Died a woman, she had." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

I looked to the female. "What about Fan?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Draco was focused on the movie.

"The female. Why don't we name her Fan? After Scrooge's sister in a Christmas Carol?"

Draco smirked and played with a lock of my hair. "You're a clever woman, Hannah Malfoy." he laughed. "Thank God my kids will have your brains."

I smiled. "Well, Mr Malfoy, what makes you think that if I wasn't as smart as I am, that your children won't have _your_ brains?"

Draco smirked. "Well, _Mrs_ Malfoy, my children aren't in my stomach, you're bearing them, so odds are they'll take after you. Happened with me and my sister…so odds are…"

"Oh, thank Skinner that my twins won't grow up to be vile, narcissistic ferrets." I giggled.

"Oh, you know you love me." Draco laughed, kissing my head.

I smiled, curling into Draco, who was stroking my hair but otherwise engrossed in the movie, as I started to drift off.

…

"Come on, sweetheart, your brother and Ginny are gonna be here soon." Draco shook me gently.

I shot up and put a hand on my stomach. How the hell was I gonna hide my baby bump from my brother!? He wasn't supposed to find out until the next morning when I gave him the ultrasound photos!

I shot up and started to change into the baggiest shirt I had to hide the baby bump, vowing to use Draco's cloak if I got cold.

Just as I was doing up my maternity jeans, the doorbell rang.

"Hang on…I'll be you." Draco said, starting to run out of the room. "I'LL GET IT!" he shouted.

I slipped on my slippers as Draco shouted upstairs. "HANNAH WERE YOU EXPECTING MCGONAGALL!?"

I shot up and went running downstairs, finding Professor Minerva McGonagall standing in the threshold.

"Professor!" I gasped. "What a surprise, please, come in! Come in!" I lead her into the drawing room and brought out drinks, bringing in tea as I sat with a hot chocolate. "What may we do for you?"

"Mrs Malfoy, I have found your mother's will." Professor McGonagall stated, handing me a scroll of parchment.

I opened it, already feeling weak in the knees as I read it, running my hand across the signature at the bottom that was my mother's flowing handwriting, the only scrap of her signature I had, barely any writing I had of hers I kept, even the note she wrote and kept in Godric's Hollow for me.

If it wasn't for Draco's arms wrapped around me, I probably would have broke down and started crying.

"There's a problem." McGonagall said. "Your mother left you a pin."

I looked up. "How d'you mean?" I asked.

"A pin." McGonagall said. "She left you a special pin. But…we went into the cottage to receive your inheritance, and it wasn't where it was supposed to be. It was gone."

I raised my eyebrows. "How -?"

"She left a picture should the Ministry have to go get your belongings." McGonagall handed me a photograph.

In the photo was my mother holding a small baby girl with jet black hair and big metallic blue eyes, sucking on something shiny.

Mum took the something from my mouth and held it up, making me blanch.

The pin was a silver woman with her arms in the air, a flame and water intermingling without destroying each other in the woman's hands, her hair flowing around her face like it was whipped around in the wind, her feet muddy. Her body swathed in midnight blue robes that blew around, almost like magic.

I gasped again. "I know this pin." I muttered.

"How?" Draco tried to take the picture, but I held a tight grip on it.

I stood up, holding the picture in a tight death grip. "I want to go to Azkaban…now." I stated.

"Why?" draco asked.

"I want to kill Suspiria Zimmerman!" I shouted.

Draco held my shoulder. "Hannah, the twins…"

I cast him a look. "That vile woman stole from my mother!" I shouted, feeling my body surge with scorching heat, catching my eyes flashing red in the reflective surface of the table glass. "Where is she?"

"In Azkaban." McGonagall stood. "We will try and hunt down this pin, and Mrs Zimmerman will be interrogated. Mrs Malfoy, I've taught you since you were eleven, I will make sure that this pin is returned."

And with that, McGonagall was gone, leaving me fuming.

"I want that bitch gone." I stated, pacing around the drawing room, feeling the inner parts of me that were still Harley Quinn, a Death Eater killer and sociopath starting to burst forward. "I want that bitch here, tied in the dungeon and I want to be the one to kill her!"

Draco grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently. "Hannah, Hannah, listen to me."

The Harley part of me growled internally and wanted me to run, Apparate to Azkaban and find and kill Zimmerman and take the pin by force. But Hannah fought back, I wanted to keep myself safe, if I opened the cell, I'd probably be killed along with my unborn twins.

Thankfully, the part of me that wasn't corrupt with Harley thinking won the battle. I let my mind blank and took shuddering breaths.

"I want her dead." I stated. "She stole from my mother…my _dead_…" my voice cracked. Zimmerman had grave robbed my parents.

"Han…" Draco cupped my face as tears slid down my face. "Han, I know…I know it hurts and you want Zimmerman dead, but this isn't wartime anymore. You can't get away with killing anyone. The coven's lucky we got amnesty for killing Death Eaters when the Dark Lord finally fell in the first place. Han, I love you, but you can't go to Azkaban and get that pin back. Not in this weather and not in your condition."

"But it's mine!" I protested, still teary eyed.

"I know!" Draco shook me again, trying desperately to knock some sense into me without hurting me. "I know…but you can't go after what's yours. It's impossible to escape Azkaban with a prisoner now, anyways."

"I just want my mother's pin." I said.

"They won't let you get it yourself." Draco told me. "They'll get Zimmerman to get it or she'll be in Azkaban longer than ever if she refuses. Hannah, don't do this. You'll get it back and you don't need the stress or the illness that you could receive. Not in your condition."

"But -" I started.

"Hannah, please." Draco almost pleaded. "Promise me you're not gonna go to Azkaban and confront Zimmerman."

I hesitated.

"Promise me, Hannah!" Draco shouted, shaking me a little, hard enough to scare me, but gently enough so I wouldn't be hurt or the babies effected.

I swallowed. "Fine…fine, ok. I promise you I won't go to Azkaban and confront Zimmerman." I said.

Draco released his grip on my shoulders and kissed my forehead. "Alright, sweetheart." he whispered as the doorbell rang yet again.

I gasped and saw my brother on the other side of the door (minor visions…had to love it!). "It's Harry!" I gasped, looking down at my belly, finding that it was still definitely visible.

"Hannah, calm down!" Draco shook me again. "Maybe Ginny told your brother already!"

I gasped. Hopefully, Ginny was a very good friend and didn't tell anyone that I was pregnant, I was planning to save it until Draco and I got past the horrid first three months where anything could happen to the baby!

"Ok, honey, you go and get my cloak on and I'll let your brother and his bride-to-be in." Draco kissed me quickly and ran downstairs as I ran into my room to grab Draco's cloak.

I fixed my frizzy hair and ran downstairs to find my brother standing by the kitchen as Ginny and Draco talked.

"Ge-Ge!" I said, running down and hugging my brother, making sure he didn't feel my stomach.

"Mei-Mei!" Harry ruffled my hair and squeezed me gently and kissed my temple.

"How's the wedding planning going?" I asked, winking at Ginny.

Ginny winked back. "It's going well, we just need to fit you again, the weddings only a week away."

I smiled and looked to the kitchen. "Cookies are done." I said two seconds before the timer dinged.

"Bloody hell." Harry said. "You're scary sometimes…brilliant…but scary."

I nodded as I put the cookies on a cooling rack. "What d'you say?" I asked Draco with a wink. "Should we give Harry our _present_?" I asked, heart pounding. What if Harry collapsed and passed out like Draco did when he found out I was pregnant?

"Alright, let's give Harry our _present._" Draco nodded with a wink.

I took a deep breath and went to grab the envelope with the pictures from the ultrasound, handing them to Harry and Ginny. "An early present…" I muttered, holding Draco's cloak, ready to take it off when Harry opened the envelope.

Harry ripped the envelope open and took out the card. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Harry?" Harry read, looking at me. "Was it cheaper than the brother one or something?"

Draco fought not to laugh as Harry took the pictures, raising an eyebrow as he looked through it.

"What are these?" Harry asked as he looked through them, finally reaching the bottom of the card where the news was printed.

"Three…two…one…" I took the cloak off as Harry shot up.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Harry shouted.

I smiled sheepishly, scared of what Harry would do next. "Yeah?" I muttered.

"HANNAH!" Harry threw his arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"And judging by these photos, she's carrying twins." Ginny added.

"TWINS!" Harry held my hands.

"So…you're not pissed?" I asked.

"Pissed!?" Harry asked. "Why the hell would I be pissed? I've been waiting for Malfoy to hurry it up! I want a niece or nephew!"

"You're getting both." Draco stated.

"HAN!" Harry ruffled my hair. "I thought you'd never be able to have kids!"

"Thank my mother." Draco said. "Managed to fix it while Hannah recuperated from her ordeal in Scotland."

Harry hugged me again and touched my stomach. "How far along are you?" he asked.

I grinned. "Four months. We wanted to wait in case we lost them." I explained.

Harry seemed to be thrilled at the prospect of being an uncle, Ginny excited at the idea of becoming an aunt after marrying my brother.

"Then this means that in two years I want to be an auntie!" I told Harry.

"So you'd best start right after the wedding." Ginny said. "Don't tell Ron, though."

I laughed as the doorbell rang again.

"I GOT IT!" I shouted, running to the door and opening it for Ron and Hermione. "Hey, guys!" I said.

"Han!?" Ron looked at my stomach. "What the hell happened to you!?"

"You missed it!" I dragged them both in. "You'll find out when everyone shows up, family, coven, everyone." I beamed and tucked into Draco's side.

…

That night, after everyone got situated into sitting down in the living room, my Nona and Ace taking the recliners, Draco and I stood up.

"Ok, everyone, we have an announcement!" I said, my voice drowned out by everyone talking.

Ginny stood up. "SHUT IT!" she shouted, making everyone look at her.

"Thanks, Ginny." I said, patting her shoulder as she took her spot back in Harry's lap. "OK!" I shouted. "Now that I have your attention, GALE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted, looking to Alvaro Diamond, who was chatting happily with his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. "What you're talking about can wait. We have something very important to tell you all, and now that everyone we love is here, we can say it." I cleared my throat. "As you all know, Draco and I have been married almost three years, and…although Gale tried to stop the wedding." Alvaro went red. "We've gone through with everything. And now we're all together, family, be you biological…" I looked to my family. "by marriage…" I looked to Draco's family and smiled. "or my coven family." I looked to the coven that was mine when we were in exile before Voldemort fell. "we're a family. No matter how we're so, you're my family and I love you all. So…this time next year…we're going to add two new members of the Malfoy family."

Everyone went quiet. "How so!" Drosie shouted.

I smiled and took a deep breath, only to have Draco speak up.

"We're pregnant." Draco's words pierced the silence of the room, everyone going wide eyed and slack jawed.

"You're pregnant!?" my cousin Emily asked from where she sat, holding the crutches that she had graduated to not too long after mine and Draco's honeymoon.

I nodded. "Yeah…and their twins. One of each." I announced.

Nona stood up and stepped forward. "Oh, Wednesday…" she whispered, kissing my forehead. "My grandbaby's pregnant."

I smiled and hugged her. "That explains why Hannah looked so fat!" Ron shouted.

"Weasley!" Draco shouted. "That's my wife you're talking about!"

I grinned. "Well, with that said, how about we sit down and enjoy the feast you helped to make?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, now beaming, going to sit down, leaving me to accompany my cousin with her crutches, helping her sit before sitting next to Draco, taking a glass of champagne (only one glass, I wasn't gonna risk it.).

Harry stood up and grinned at me. "I propose a toast." he said. "To the Malfoy twins. They may not be here yet, but they wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for a kick ass little sister and her dumbass husband who forgot to pull out." Harry smirked.

"To the Malfoy twins!" everyone chorused before drinking.

I smiled. "Alright, alright," Draco said after everyone got something to eat. "I hope everyone got what they want for Christmas from us, but I know that I have all I want right here." Draco kissed my temple and sat down.

"Ok, Malfoy, you've been married for two years," Blake called. "You don't need to be all sappy as shit anymore. You got the girl!"

"Shut up, Collins!" Draco snapped.

"All I want is a healthy pregnancy, my twins to come into the world happy and healthy and my mother's -" I started before the doorbell rang.

"Who's calling at this late hour?" Draco asked.

I shrugged and got up, going to get the door.

There stood McGonagall, box in hand. She was smiling as she handed to me.

"An early Christmas present." she said, giving me to the neatly wrapped box.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at my old professor.

"You're quite welcome, Mrs Malfoy. Happy Christmas." McGonagall said before walking away.

"Wait! Professor!" I started.

But McGonagall was gone.

I sighed and went inside, holding the box.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall." I said. "She gave me a present."

"Well, let's wait until tomorrow and then we'll open everything."

I nodded and sat back down.

…

Finally, Christmas day dinner was over, the presents open and everyone was home, leaving me with the box.

I swallowed and opened it, gasping.

There laid…a note.

I took it and handed the box to Draco, finding my mother's handwriting staring back at me.

_My dear Hellion,_

_If you're reading this, then you've gained possession of the Deviltry Pin of Necromancy. This pin is to help keep your powers in check, to hold it in until you're ready to use it. That, and it just looks pretty. Use it well…and there's another piece to it for Draco, should you two wind up married._

_Love,_

_Mum._

I took the pin and held it, gasping when I saw it glow violet, feeling it separate into two in my hands, showing not just the Deviltry Pin for me, but a smaller pin that showed a snake.

"No wonder they call it the Deviltry Pin." I muttered, handing the snake pin to Draco. "The snake's yours."

"How so? Since when does a snake have anything to do with the earth?" Draco asked.

"A snake is as close to the earth as you can get without being buried in it." I told him, pinning my Deviltry Woman to my breast.

Draco just smirked and kissed my forehead.

…

That night, as Draco slept soundly, his pin resting with his book, I wrote in my Mummy journal.

_Week 22, Day 4_

_December 25__th__, 2013_

_In the last few days I have finally told my brother and families that Draco and I were expecting. And now we know that not only are we expecting, but we are expecting twins. A little boy and a little girl. It seems odd, doesn't it, being a twin and an orphan that I myself should wind up carrying twins? Maybe it's a sign that I'm supposed to be the mother my Mum never got the chance to be. Who knows? Hopefully that's the case. If it is, I swear I'll be as good a mother as my Mum was to me and Harry, even though she wasn't a mother long. Shit, Draco's starting to wake up. Better put this away for now._

_Expectant mother Hannah Malfoy._


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding

Chapter 4

The Wedding

_Week 29 Day 6_

_February 14__th__, 2014_

_Today is the day that Harry and Ginny finally become Mr and Mrs Potter and come to move into the Manor to stay. Now they were coming to stay for good. Nothing could ruin the good mood I'm in. Pregnant, married and my brother and his wife living with me and my husband, finally getting along. But, it didn't start off too well…let me start from a week ago…_

…

I was ready, looking out the window and waiting for Harry's car to pull up. I thought I was going to have another bought of morning sickness by the time Harry and Ginny showed up.

And finally, in came the Toyota Harry owned into the driveway and out came Harry, letting Ginny out just as I ran out.

"Harry!" I shouted, throwing my arms around him.

"Mei-Mei!" Harry kissed my forehead. "How're my neice and nephew doing?" he asked.

"Doing well, though they're making your baby sister nauseous and sick." I sighed blushing.

Harry kissed my forehead and gave me a packet of Gravol.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said, taking one straight away and starting to help unload things when I felt someone fling me back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Draco set me back on the ground. "Ginny, take Hannah inside, let the men work."

I narrowed my eyes and Ginny brought me inside, letting me make some hot chocolate (I wasn't one for tea or coffee…unless the tea was one that helped me fall asleep, then I was all for it.), giving some to Ginny.

"Thanks." Ginny laughed as the boys brought furniture, blankets, pillows and went into Harry's and Ginny's room, still leaving plenty of room in the Manor for kids, family and guests.

"Anytime." I said with a grin as the boys came back in, throwing their wands on the table.

"Alright, now that we're all together." Draco said, pressing his fingers together and looking at my brother. "There're a few rules if you're going to live under my…Hannah, I know that look, and it's an empty threat." Draco instantly smirked when I cast him the "keep it up and you'll sleep on the couch for a month" look. "There're a few rules if you're going to live under _our_ roof," Draco started. "No parties, I am not having my children woken up by your shenanigans. Other than that, the typical rules for room mates. Replace anything that's used up. Currently, giving Hannah's condition, we'll all have to pitch in."

I sighed, picking up the messes that Draco and the pets were making. "Draco, I'm pregnant, not dying." I said as I put things away.

"Hannah, stop!" Draco snarled at me. "You've been breaking your back ever since Christmas, it's not good for you!"

"Draco, you won't get off your ass and do it, there's always a mess around here and I'm stuck doing it." I said.

"Well if you went and laid down for a while, then maybe I'd get some work done! If you miscarry, it's not bleed the fetuses out, it's a failed delivery!" Draco shouted.

I blew hair from my face. "Well, every time I go for a kip, one thing leads to another and then you wind up waking me to clean it up because you're too damned busy on that bloody Muggle Xbox or watching the Big Bang Theory! God, you're worse than Howard!"

"At least Bernadette doesn't nag like you!" Draco stood up.

"All I ask is that you let the pets out and do some laundry while I go lie down. You don't do it, then I do it and you yell at me to go relax! Draco, this is not working with me being pregnant!"

"I lose track of time and I could easily do it if you didn't insist on exhausting yourself!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted, pushing Draco back. "Yelling at her isn't good for her or the twins!" he said. "Ginny, go take Hannah to lie down."

Ginny nodded and followed me upstairs. "If I were you, I'd listen to Harry and your husband. Otherwise, should something happen to your twins, it might destroy your marriage."

I sighed. "It's not my fault." I said as I sat on the bed. "He's -"

"I'm on your side here, I've been trying to get Harry to do half of what you're expecting Draco to do. I don't blame you."

I nodded.

"Besides, he should be doing absolutely everything as you lie on the couch with your feet up." Ginny said, giving me a drink of water as I laid down. "I thought you knew what you were getting into, marrying Lucius Malfoy's son. He's as headstrong as his father."

"But he's not as bad as Lucius, lest you forget he raped me." I pointed out.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. Malfoys." she started laughing. "If Ivy was here she'd probably say 'I hate to say I told you so.'"

"Hey, the only thing she said was 'You wouldn't want to be excited over him. That's Draco Malfoy, I know he's gonna be in Slytherin. I'd stay away if I were you.'"

"And you just couldn't listen?" Ginny teased.

"Ginny, I love him." I said. "What more do you expect?"

Ginny grinned and stood up. "I expect you to get some sleep otherwise your husband will probably rip my head off."

I grinned and laid down, closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep.

…

I instantly knew something wasn't right when I stirred. For a minute I thought I had accidentally wet myself, but then I knew I hadn't…I hadn't had anything to drink before I went for a kip.

I shot up and gasped when I found my track pants stained with red. I was bleeding!

I screamed.

…

I was at the hospital and admitted twenty minutes after I saw myself bleeding. Magic was a very useful tool to have in a severe emergency.

I was extremely emotional, burying my face into Draco's chest, sobbing and unable to stand the wait for the ultrasound to see the two black masses that were once going to be my babies.

"You were right!" I wailed, my voice muffled against Draco's shirt. "It's all my fault!"

"Shh…" Draco whispered, unable to say anything else, afraid to say anything out of fear of breaking down. (Even in a horrible emergency he was too "Man" to cry in public.)

Harry and Ginny were in the waiting room, waiting for Draco to go out with the news that the twins were gone as I got prepped for the ultrasound, maybe later being prepped for surgery to remove the corpses.

"I can't even look." I sobbed, unable to tear away from Draco's shirt, watching my tears seep into the fabric.

But…the funny thing was, I could hear everything. There was silence until I heard the ultrasound switch on and then…I heard two heartbeats.

"Bloody hell they're alive!" Draco gasped.

Instantly I shot up and looked at the screen, almost ready to pass out. The heartbeats were stronger than ever and the twins were moving!

I almost started crying all over again, burying my face in Draco's shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"You're a lucky woman, Mrs Malfoy." the doctor said. "We sincerely thought that you lost the pregnancy. But those little things are almost like titans. Bloody hell, look at the boy."

I looked towards where the doctor was pointing and grinned, watching little Scorpius kick into my stomach first hand.

_Hyper little bugger…_I thought. _Wait…hyper…titan…_

"I have a middle name for Scorpius." I said to Draco.

Draco looked down at me and gave me his Draco-Malfoy-Eyebrow-Raise that was his code for 'I'm listening.' "Fire away…"

I licked my lips. "Hyperion."

Draco looked a little startled. "You mean after the Titan?"

I nodded. "He's a hyper little shit and well, you see the evidence that he was a titan when I thought I was gonna miscarry…Hyperion seems to fit."

Draco just laughed. "Alright, love." he said.

"But if you want a Scorpius let alone a Hyperion, we can't let something like this happen again." the doctor stood. "That means total bed rest for you, Mrs Malfoy."

Damn. I thought. So much for me getting up to get food…wait!? Harry's wedding!

"Please, Dr. Beuller…" Draco started. "Her brother's getting married in less than a week. She has to be at that wedding."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Malfoy, complete bed rest until you deliver." Dr. Beuller said, looking at me with eyes that so resembled his son Gordon, yet without the chill I used to get from the ice blue depths. "Besides, what's one person missing?"

"I'm all the immediate family he's got." I said. "Our parents were murdered when we were one, I have to be there."

Dr. Beuller took his glasses off and looked at me. "The only thing I can recommend is the best of both worlds. Complete bed rest until the wedding, and then the minute you return, it's instant bed rest again."

"What about -?" I started.

"I'm positive your husband can handle it." Beuller looked at Draco and raised his eyebrows.

I almost smirked. Now Draco had to handle everything! Advantage to the pregnant lady!

Draco nodded. "Of course." Draco drawled, gripping my shoulder.

…

They kept me the night for observation then let me go home and instantly I was sent to bed, where I was doomed to see nothing but those four walls until I gave birth.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" I asked.

"Find something to entertain yourself." Draco said, sitting on the bed with me, tossing me a bell. "That's if you need me."

I grinned and sat up. "Well, what am I gonna do?" I asked. "It's not like I can go flying again."

"You try and I'll kill you." Draco snarled, crawling in with me and sitting me in his lap.

I blinked and snuggled into Draco. "I want food." I said.

"Get Potter to do it, I'm comfortable." Draco said.

I grinned and grabbed the bell, ringing it.

Harry came running. "Yes, Mei-Mei?" Harry asked.

"She's hungry." Draco said. "Go get her something besides that hospital shit." Draco ordered, making me grin. "Go get her a bacon cheeseburger and some chips."

"Anything else, Your Highness?" Harry asked, sounding sarcastic but looking at me.

"Yes, get Draco the same thing!" I beamed at him. "Get going, Ge-Ge! The twins won't wait forever!"

Draco and I burst out laughing as Harry walked out, mumbling. "Bloody girl's turning into a Malfoy in every way."

I beamed and snuggled into Draco's chest. "I love you." I murmured.

"I love you more." Draco nuzzled into my neck.

I giggled and laid down, Draco getting up.

I whined. "No! Don't leave me." I said with a pout.

Draco just laughed. "Ah, my silly little girl…" Draco grabbed a movie and put it on, kissing me quickly before hopping into bed with me to watch it. "Don't worry, I wasn't going anywhere."

I smiled and curled up into Draco, waiting for food and watching the movie. "Did your father ever let you watch movies?" I asked, feeling a little stupid that in all the years I had known my husband, I never knew what living with his bastard father was like.

"My father is a pure blood supremacist." Draco stated. "Even mentioning Muggle technology was taboo in the Malfoy household. The thrashing I got from mentioning Oreos in first year…" Draco shuddered, lifting up his shirt and placing my hand on his abs (Playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons on the side of his other job really helped him keep up his physique.), finding scars leading from his breast down to his crotch.

I gasped, feeling the impending vision taking over, hearing Draco's cries and the crack of a whip, Lucius shouting that I was a Mudblood's spawn and that Draco should have nothing to do with me, yet, I saw everything that was going on in the present, my eyes focused on the scars that I had come to know, even when I had accidentally walked in on Draco changing shirts when we were in second year.

…

Flashback

_I ran through the corridors, trying to find the notes that I had missed from my stay in the hospital wing with a cold. Naturally, with my luck, I had missed Transfiguration and I needed the notes!_

_"Draco!" I shouted, getting looks from the Slytherins and giggles from the girls that used to call themselves team Pansy (those who wanted Draco and Pansy to stay together.)_

_Draco whipped around and grinned. "Hey, feeling better?" he asked._

_I nodded. "Yeah…but I need the Transfiguration -" I started._

_"Don't worry about it. Just come into my dorm in half an hour and I'll have it." Draco smirked._

_I grinned. "Thanks. You're a gem." I said._

_"Please, you're the gem, I'm just the devilishly rich bloke that every girl in Hogwarts wants to snog."_

_I laughed, almost intimidated. "Yeah! Dumb floozies! Good thing I'm not one of them!" I lied…knowing too, too well that I _was _in fact one of those floozies._

_Pansy burst out laughing. "Come on, Dracy, let's blow. Leave the little girl to get the note from someone else." Pansy smirked at me._

_Draco whipped to her. "Look, you might be my girlfriend, but I'm the man! You don't tell me who I can and can't associate with!" he snapped angrily, shoving her aside. "And if I want to hang around with her, then I'm gonna hang around with her, whether you like it or not!"_

_Pansy and I were both taken aback at Draco's sudden outburst. It was as if he was holding that in for days._

_I didn't know who was more shocked, me or Pansy. Draco cast eyes that were now a cold grey towards Pansy, silently telling her to piss off._

_Pansy backed away and ran off with her crowd of bitch friends, who were all casting me dirty looks._

_"Sorry about that." Draco turned back to me, voice a little hostile. "Half hour, my dorm. I'll have the note."_

_I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." I said, running off before Pansy caught me and ripped my face off for in her words "FLIRTING WITH MY MAN!"_

…

_Half an hour later, I was sneaking up the stairs to the boys dorm, opening it a crack and sticking my face in, gasping when I saw what I saw._

_There stood Draco, taking his school shirt off and putting on his "slumming it" shirt. A pale expanse of pale skin stood out to me, evoking even paler lines along his breast and down to into his shirt…even along the slight abs that were starting to show._

_I gasped and Draco turned towards the door, taking out his wand before tucking it away._

_"I should have known." Draco almost laughed. "Well, come in, Hannah, I don't bite!" Draco called to me._

_I swallowed and stepped in. "Hey." I said, smiling sheepishly, fighting to keep the blush that threatened to creep up my cheeks at bay._

_"Hey." Draco smirked, handing me a copy of the Transfiguration notes written in his own immaculate handwriting, his black t-shirt laid forgotten laid casually on his bed, extremely out of character for one so aristocratic, organized and dignified as Draco was._

_"Sorry to walk in on you changing, I'll -" I started._

_"Please, it's not like I'm starkers." Draco waved it off and sat on his bed, making the scars on his stomach stand out as he nodded me over._

_I swallowed and sat with him. "What happened to your stomach?" I whispered._

_"Never you mind." Draco said simply. "Come on, I'll show you what we did in Transfiguration."_

…

Now it was clear. Now it explained why Draco never told me what the scars along his stomach were from. They were from his father. The man that I had no respect for from the instance I laid eye on him.

I placed my hand on his scar and laid my head on his shoulder, my shirt coming up and showing a scar from long ago, horribly distended from my pregnancy.

I started to hide my stomach, but Draco placed a hand on my stomach, over where the stab wound I was almost killed by.

"Draco, no." I murmured, hiding my face in shame.

"Hannah…" Draco kissed my cheek. "Don't hide them."

"They're horrid." I moaned against Draco's chest. "Not even bio-oil can help any."

At this, Draco got up and left the room.

I burst into tears, holding Alejandro to my chest, placing my hand my stomach to feel the calming kicking of Scorpius and Harley.

I heard someone laughing and felt Draco place a hand on the small of my back. "Raging hormones?" he asked.

I hid my face and murmured a soft "Yes."

Draco sat back in bed and set my lunch in hand. Now I felt completely stupid. He just left to get lunch…was I ever stupid.

"Anything you want from me, Han?" Draco asked, setting his lunch down and brushing my hair back.

I nodded. "Company." I said, sitting up.

Draco smirked and slid in with me, wrapping an arm around me and playing the movie he paused.

I smiled, curling into him as comfortably as I could with my stomach, watching the movie and eating lunch in silence.

There was nothing to be said. These were times that I loved. When we were sitting in silence, watching a movie with just something to eat and a blanket swathed over the two of us. Really, there wasn't a word that could be said. Everything that was said was already said.

Draco kissed my forehead, taking my clean plate off my stomach once he caught me yawning, my head starting to pulsate rapidly. One of the many symptoms of pregnancy. Headaches, nausea, morning sickness, cravings, looking like you could be Father Christmas…perfectly normal pregnancy.

I felt Scorpius kick me gently, followed by Harley. I could tell the difference because Scorpius was stronger than Harley.

Draco wrapped the blanket around me and laid me down as I drifted off.

…

The week passed and now, Harry and Ginny were going to be made man and wife.

Draco was being very hesitant, keeping me from Ginny's bachelorette party for the sake of the twins (No debates there, I wasn't the wild crazy kid I was when Draco and I got married.) and kept me at home the night before the wedding, not going with Harry and Ron and Blaise and Blake and Alvaro (who was very reluctant, the only reason Alvaro was a groomsman was because Luna was a bridesmaid.)

The morning of the wedding, Draco had gotten me up and got breakfast for me (Draco was keeping me in bed as much as possible until I had to change into my bridesmaid dress.), then helped me out of bed for the first real time since I was confided to bed rest a week previous.

I changed into the red dress that had arrived the night before, putting my heels on and styling my hair and makeup just as what Ginny wanted with her bridesmaids.

When I was ready, my hair was in a high bun and I was applying red lipstick before stepping out of the bathroom.

"I feel ridiculous." I said with an eye roll.

Draco smirked. "You're glowing." Draco said.

"I feel like a blimp." I muttered as Draco turned me around to do up my dress.

"It's not that bad." Draco told me. "Noticeable, but subtly noticeable."

I felt a little bit better after that, grabbing my cloak and getting into the preheated car, Draco coming after me as I dialled the bride to be.

"Hello?" Ginny asked.

"Hey, sister-in-law." I said. "How're you doing?"

"Nervous beyond belief." Ginny sighed. "Where are you?"

"On my way to the hotel. I'd've been there sooner, but Draco wanted me to sleep a little more." I explained. "Try not to throw up before I get there."

"I make no promises, Malfoy." Ginny sounded anxious.

"Trust me, Gin, Harry's even more nervous than you are." I said. "Once the ceremony's over you'll be fine." I told her.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, I was a nervous wreck before my wedding." I said. "And Draco was even worse."

"That's true!" Draco shouted into the phone.

"Draco!" I hissed. "Set a good example for the twins." I said, turning back to the phone. "Ginny, I gotta go. Tell Watson, Luna, Sheila and Rose I'll be there soon."

"Alright." Ginny said before hanging up.

"I'm surprised that Weaslette and Potter are inviting Slytherins to their wedding." Draco said.

"Hey, ever since the war, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors are getting back on the track of close camaraderie." I said.

"It's your fault for that." Draco said.

I laughed.

…

Late that night, after Harry and Ginny left for their honeymoon, I had gotten back into track pants and a baggy t-shirt of Draco's and got back into bed for the rest of my pregnancy.

Draco climbed in after me, his hair wet from when he rinsed the gel out of his hair. "Finally, we're alone." he murmured.

I smiled and curled into him as Draco placed a hand on my stomach, the twins finally waking up and kicking gently.

"We need to find a midwife." I said, looking up with Draco with all seriousness.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "We have loads of time until the twins are born." Draco murmured. "Don't worry about it."

"What if I go into a premature labour?" I asked. "Twins tend not to come to term. I know, I've read up on it since I found out I was pregnant."

Draco shook his head. "But we'll need a birth plan before we start talking about midwives."

I nodded and yawned. "We'll start talking about it in the morning." I murmured, already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Birth

**A/N: HI my lovely readers :D. I just wanted to make this public to those in my forum who are still reading that we're going to start role playing again. PM me if you're still interested in role playing...and I still need a few cannon characters. Anyways, enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter :D**

Chapter 5

The Birth

_Week 41 Day 1_

_April 27__th__, 2014_

_I'm due any day now, from what Dr. Beuller tells me. He believes I'll deliver Scorpius and Harley early May. Now, Draco and I have few things in mind. Preparing the nursery for their arrival, and the plan for when I go into labour…_

…

Draco had finally let me up and around to help him prepare the nursery, he saw no more necessity in me being in bed if I was due any day. He did the grunt work and I painted as much as I could until I got tired and went to lie down.

"Draco, are we going to deliver at home or at the hospital?" I asked one afternoon.

"Our first kids, I kind of want you to deliver at home." Draco admitted as he put together the crib and bassinettes (in case I went into labour during the night…the twins needed a place to sleep, no?).

"Alright, I'll call Rose then, then she won't go to St. Mungo's instead of coming here." I said.

"Good." Draco said. "That's the last thing we need. You going into labour and the midwife not showing up."

I laughed and went back to painting. "So Rose is the midwife. We might need to do a delivery drill."

"What?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Instigation of our birth plan in a non-emergency situation." I said. "Tomorrow we'll go through every scenario where I could go into labour, and you'll get Rose and we'll run it through. We'll get Harry and Ginny in on it as well, seeing as Ginny will be in with me, Harry will call you at work…"

"Ok, Han, I get it. So tomorrow?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "Tomorrow."

…

Early that morning, I smirked and stirred, initiating Scenario A.

"Draco!" I whispered, shaking him. "Draco, Draco, wake up!"

Draco stirred. "What is it?" he muttered.

"My water broke!" I whispered.

"Drill?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "Otherwise I'd be screaming." I said.

Draco got up and took his time getting Harry and Ginny, pretending to call Rose (giving that it was three AM.)

I nodded and grinned. "Perfect." I said. "Scenario A's handled. Well done, guys." I said.

Harry and Ginny smirked at each other and went back to bed as Draco and I did the same.

…

With Draco at work at the Ministry, I had told him to expect a call from me around one that afternoon for Scenario B.

When Draco got to the phone I sat on the couch, holding my baby bump. "Hi, honey." I said.

"Hello, love. Drill run through?" Draco asked.

"No, no…" I said.

"IT'S HAPPENING!?" Draco shouted, sounding as if he was gonna pass out.

"No! No! Draco, I'm not in labour, honey, relax. The only reason I said no is that I don't want to take you from work for a _drill_. I don't think Kingsley would appreciate that much, even if I am pregnant." I said. "So, I call your secretary to tell you that I'm in labour -"

"I call Goyle to call everyone as I race into the car to drive home and be with you?" Draco asked.

"Meanwhile, Harry stays with me until you arrive." I said confirming. "Alright, so, tell Tara that if she gets a call from me or from Harry, that it's really urgent." I said.

"Done." Draco said. "See you tonight." he said, hanging up.

…

Every scenario run through flawlessly, I went to bed, resting easy, knowing that any time that my twins should come into the world that we'd be covered, Rose and Goyle on speed dial and everything was waiting on the armoire for the delivery.

Four days past and I woke up on the first of May, going downstairs and getting some breakfast before Draco went to work.

"Morning." I said, kissing Draco's cheek and grabbing an apple.

"Morning." Draco kissed my forehead. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home?" Draco asked, as he had been doing since Dr. Beuller had told us I could go into labour any day now.

I nodded. "Draco, I'll be fine, we have the scenario played out." I said. "Ginny and Harry are at the Burrow for the day, and if I go into labour, I'll call you myself." I said with a grin. "Besides, it's me. I've been through worse than labour by myself."

"You're telling me." Draco said, grabbing his cloak and kissing me gently. "I'll see you tonight."

"Not if I see you first." I smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes and went to get into the car. With that, I grinned and went to watch TV

…

Draco POV

Time passed and I was staring at the clock, unable to focus due to the fact that any minute Tara could come in and say "Malfoy, it's your wife." and I'd answer to Hannah screaming that she was in labour and I had to get home now.

Time ticked away as slow as possible, me scrawling anxiously until at ten in the morning, I was in a meeting when Tara walked in, phone in hand.

"You have a phone call, Malfoy." was all she said and I grabbed the phone, now shaking.

"H-Hello." I whispered.

"Draco!" It was Hannah and my heart stalled in my chest. "It's time! The twins…they're coming!"

Fuck! Of all times for the twins to come, they pick now!? I looked to Kingsley, who was going on and on.

"I'll be there soon, love." I assured her before standing up. "Calm down, don't worry, I'll be there."

"Where d'you think you're going, Malfoy!?" Lavender Brown sneered.

"I have to go." I said.

"Hey, we're stuck here, you're stuck here!" Finnegan sneered, Longbottom nodding in agreement. If I didn't hurry Hannah would be passed out and the twins born!

"I have no time for this!" I said impatiently.

"Then where're you off to?!" Longbottom asked.

"Hannah's in labour!" I shouted.

Everyone was silent and Kingsley looked at me. "Go, then, Malfoy, your wife's welfare is more important than this. GO!"

At this, I grabbed everything and sprinted to the car, speeding off towards the Manor, heart thudding in my chest.

My wife was in labour. Scorpius and Harley were on the way! I floored it, hoping to make it before Hannah had to push, even if London was an hour and a half away from the Manor.

…

And just my luck, fifteen minutes away from home, I saw flashing lights and sirens. I swore and pulled over as the Muggle police officer came up to the window.

"Problem, officer?" I asked.

"Yes, where's the fire, Speedy Gonzales?" the officer asked.

"I know it looks bad, sir, but I have a valid explanation." I said.

"Oh, so does everyone." he laughed. "Go on, I could use a good laugh."

I took a deep breath. "I work an hour and a half away from my house and my wife is in labour." I said.

The officer stopped laughing. "Address." he said.

I wrote it down and gave it to him.

"Follow me." he said, getting in his cruiser.

I sighed in relief and sped off with the officer, heart now pounding a tattoo into my chest as I phoned Rose.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Rose, it's me." I said. "Meet me at the Manor, Hannah's in labour." I said.

"I'm on my way." she said before I hung up and called Goyle.

"Goyle, call everyone." I said when I got his voicemail. "Hannah's in labour…now!"

Once I got my phone away I focused on not hitting anything on my way home.

…

"HAN!" I shouted when I got through the door.

"We're in your room!" Rose shouted.

I ran upstairs and into my room, finding Rose putting a cloth on Hannah's forehead.

"I'm here, I'm here, did I miss anything?" I asked.

"No…" Hannah groaned as I shoved Rose aside.

"Call Harry and Ginny." I ordered her.

"I told you that I would deliver today." Hannah joked, wincing.

"Stupid me for doubting you." I murmured, squeezing her hand.

"Good thing the nursery's finished." Hannah almost smirked before she groaned.

"Han, no more jokes." I whispered to her. "Focus on delivering." I kissed her forehead as Rose came in.

"I don't care! Your sister is lying in her bed, getting ready to give birth! Get over here!" she shouted.

I cast her a look. "Can you please take that outside?" I asked.

Rose nodded and left the room to finish the call, coming back in a minute later. "They're on the way." she said. "Han, do you want an epidural?" she asked.

I seriously hoped that Hannah said yes. It killed me just to watch her in needless pain.

"No." Hannah muttered. "I'll be fine."

I groaned, placing my forehead on her hand. "Hannah…" I pleaded.

"Yes?" Hannah murmured.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Because I want to feel this." she told me. "It's fine." she cupped my face. "No worse than menstrual cramps. I've been through worse." she looked at me and grinned.

"Please, Han, promise me one thing." I muttered, kissing her fingers.

"What?" she asked me.

"If it gets too much, get the epidural. For my sake."

Hannah sighed. "Fine." she said as the door burst open and Harry ran in.

"Han." he knelt on her other side. "How long ago did her water break?" he asked.

Rose shook her head. "It never did. She just felt bad contractions and she knew she was having them today. I felt the sac, but she told me to wait to break her water. She want -"

"I can speak for myself, Rose, I'm not comatose." Hannah stated. "I wanted to wait for the two of you to get here before Rose broke my water."

I grinned and kissed her forehead. My wife was such the sweetheart, she had to be. She wasn't called the Disney Princess of Slytherin house for nothing.

Harry looked at her. "You're crazy!" he said to her.

I glared at him as Rose set to work. "She wanted to share the moment her labour intensified." I almost snarled, turning back to Hannah. "Don't listen to him, Spitfire." I murmured, helping her sit up and setting her in my lap to rub her shoulders. "He's just stressed out over the prospect of being an uncle."

She relaxed a bit before gasping.

I almost shot up when Rose stopped me. "Relax, relax, I just broke her water." Rose whispered before turning to Hannah. "Han, shout for me if you need me." she muttered.

Hannah nodded as Rose left, nodding for Potter to leave with her to handle everyone else that had showed up.

She looked about ready to cry as I rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on her stomach. "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head. "No…just scared."

"What's there to be afraid of?" I asked, rocking her gently.

"That the twins will resent me when they find out I'm Harley Quinn." Hannah half sobbed.

I hushed her. "It's ok, they won't resent you. They'll idolize you. I know they will. Blaise's kids won't be able to say that their mother killed the Dark Lord. Only our children will be able to boast when they get to Hogwarts 'My mother is Harley Quinn. My mother kicked the Dark Lord's ass.'"

"What if they don't like me?"

I started laughing, feeling bad that I couldn't stop, even though my wife that was in labour was upset. "Hannah, every child loves you. Do I need to get the first years you've led in the past here?"

Hannah was suddenly silent.

…

Hannah POV

I looked at Draco after what he had said, now I just felt really silly and totally stupid.

Before I could stop myself, I burst out laughing, even through the contractions.

"Oh, God, I'm an idiot!" I giggled when I calmed down. "What was I thinking? Must be the emotions, the nerves…the pain." I muttered as Rose came in to check how dilated I was.

"You're ready for an epidural, are you sure you don't want it?"

I thought about it. I wanted to feel the pain of childbirth, especially with my first, but I also wanted to sleep to save up my energy for delivering the twins.

"Not now." I said. "If I can't get to sleep I'll get you." I said.

Rose grinned and Draco sighed in relief as she left the room. "Thanks for not making me endure too much." he muttered as I rested my head on his shoulder.

I grinned and let myself detach from my body to try and go to sleep.

…

A sharp contraction woke me up five minutes later.

"Fuck!" I groaned.

Draco cast me a look.

"Fuck it, I can feel the next labour I have, I'm getting the epidural." I said.

Draco smirked. "That's my girl." he kissed my forehead.

"ROSE!" I shouted. "GET THE BLOODY EPIDURAL!"

Rose was in the room in a minute and Draco looked pleased with himself. "I won't say I'm not surprised, because I actually kinda am." she admitted. "But I can see your point. Alright, shirt off."

Now I was uncomfortable. How was I going to take off my shirt during a contraction? I started to take it off, taking a deep breath to brace myself for the pain that was obviously going to occur.

Draco stopped me and took it off for me, ripping it off and tossing the tatters aside as I sat up, Draco moving in front of me so I could bury my face in his shoulder as Rose gave me the epidural.

I gritted my teeth through the burn and breathed at last when I felt the contractions become less intense.

I sighed and finally let myself fall asleep.

…

"Come on, Han…" Rose shook me gently. "You're ready. One of the twins is trying to get out."

Oh, hell. Just what I was afraid of. I was ready to push. I stirred. "Five more minutes." I muttered.

"Come on, Han." Draco muttered. "Don't make me tickle you."

I shot awake. "You wouldn't dare." I growled.

"Give me my kid. It doesn't like it in there!" Draco joked, prodding my stomach.

I smacked him. "Oh, bite me." I said.

"Once my children are here." Draco smirked.

Now I was feeling the urge to push.

"Ok, Han." Rose said. "Like I said, you're ready. Next contraction, push."

"I'll bet you anything that's Scorpius." Draco said.

I groaned. This was gonna be a long day.

…

Finally, I heard screaming and Draco shout. "I CALLED IT!"

I cast him a weary look. "What?" I asked.

"First one's here. It's a boy." Rose smirked, looking to Draco. "Fat -"

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Right. Sorry. _Dad_, do you wanna cut the cord?"

Draco got up. "Absolutely. My son, my right." Draco did the honours and took my son.

"Let me see!" I said, feeling more numb contractions.

Draco sighed and slowly handed me my wet son.

I smirked. There in my arms laid a miniature version of Draco, screaming and crying.

"Gonna be like you!" I said, almost crying. "A whiny little shithead."

"Oh, shut up." Draco said.

I was too busy to hear Draco, I was fussing over my son before Rose took him back. "At least let me weigh him before you start snogging Mini-Draco." Rose said.

"Please, Fathead Draco is enough for me." I said as Rose weighed him.

"God damn, Hannah, what did you feed this kid!?" Rose asked. "He's huge. Eight pounds even."

I grinned as Rose dried Scorpius off and got him swathed in blankets, giving him to Draco. "Go introduce little Mini-You to the family." I said.

"Damn you're needy!" Draco said, leaving the room as Rose started preparing for when Harley was born.

…

Draco POV

I went downstairs, finding everyone in the living room.

"One's here!" I stated to everyone, who looked up.

"Which one!?" Blaise asked, standing up.

"Scorpius." I said, moving my son's blanket off his face.

Harry got up and moved over my shoulder. "Damn it, I was hoping he'd look like me." Potter muttered with a sigh. "Now we're gonna have another whiny little shit Malfoy."

"That's my son you're talking about." I almost snarled. "See if you get to hold him." I said, walking around him and putting Scorpius in Hannah's grandmother's arms.

Nona took him and smiled. "Frank…look at him…"

Ace took the baby and looked at him before looking to me. "He looks exactly like his father." he said, still warming up to the idea of me being his grandson-in-law.

"Here's hoping that he doesn't turn out like his father, too!" Luke chided.

"Luke!" Emily snarled from her place on the couch. "You should know by now that he's family!"

I smirked. Most of Hannah's family, hell, even Potter warmed up to me marrying Hannah, but Luke…was still a tad bitter of it.

"Need I remind you that his kind helped kill Lily and James?" Luke demanded.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Emily Ravenwood (aka Clove when she was in the coven.) snapped. "I'll have you know, Potter, that I was a Death Eater once, too. doesn't mean that I was evil. If it wasn't for the woman up there, your cousin that's giving birth, me and Malfoy and everyone else in this room would be dead."

"That's a point, but need I remind you lot what his father -?"

"My father is in Azkaban, still awaiting trail for all the things he did after he escaped the first and second time." I told him. "Since the Dementors got reinstated as guards in Azkaban wizard prison, there is a very solid chance that he will, like many others receive the Kiss. And when that day comes, me, my wife and my son and daughter will be there, front row center, ready to dance on that bastard's grave when he's killed. I am not my father. My father raped my mother to produce me and my sister." I said, picking up Mel and holding her. "I did no such thing to produce my son and my daughter, who has yet to be born. I told you all when we graduated Hogwarts, that I am not the man my father is. I am not the person I was when I started Hogwarts. You all know that I'd do anything to make sure that woman that I married stays safe. The coven knows it." I looked to Potter and the coven behind him. "Diamond definitely knows it when I almost slaughtered him for getting my wife kidnapped." I looked to Alvaro, who was sitting with Lovegood. "So don't even start calling me my father, Luke Potter. Because although I look like him, which I will admit I do, I am not him in any way."

Potter and my mother looked completely dumbstruck. Ace crossed his arms and nodded, grinning at me. "I've been waiting for you to say that, boyo!" he stated, standing up and clapping me across the back, handing me back my son. "Now you're a Potter in every sense of the word!"

I grinned and looked to everyone, even those who never liked me marrying their cousin or their second mother, in the case of the underage coven. And I saw them all nodding in approval.

Luke looked taken aback, but the man stood his ground. "I've known her since she was small. I taught her to use that damned toy broom. How am I to know that you really do love her?"

So that was his problem now. His problem wasn't my father anymore…his problem was whether or not I truly loved his cousin.

"I've been blissfully married to that girl for two years." I said. "I dated her before that since we were fourteen. I stayed with her when she had given her virginity to another man and when I saw her kill someone in front of me. Do you honestly think that if I never loved her, I would have had dreams of her when I was eleven? That I would have stayed with her as long as I have, longer than you, seeing as you never bothered to see her until I wrote you? That I would have written you and the rest of your family before the wedding so she could meet you all at last? That I would have married her at all? That I would have been married to her as long as I have been? That this child would even be in my arms?" I asked.

Everyone grinned and nodded to each other as Luke's went blank. "That's true." he muttered. "I believe I had you wrong, Malfoy." Luke nodded, holding out his hand.

I smirked and shook his hand. Now, the family was completely at peace.

At this, Scorpius stirred and looked at me, face blank before he screeched.

I laughed. "What's got a bee in your bonnet, son?" I asked, picking him up.

Suddenly, I heard Rose shout. "MALFOY, SHE'S PUSHING!"

I handed Scorpius to Potter and ran upstairs.

"Harley's coming." Hannah mouthed.

"Correction." I murmured. "Little Harley's coming. No one out Harleys the original Harley Quinn."

"You mean Harley Quinzel?" she asked.

"No, you know what I mean." I said, squeezing her hand. "Ok, love, push."

I was focused on Hannah's face straining with the effort of giving birth, her hand constricting mine as she grunted and screamed, taking every ounce of her strength to give birth for the second time in two hours.

"Ok, Han, stop for a minute." Rose said. "The cord's around her neck."

"Is she ok!?" Hannah asked.

"Relax, relax, I got it. Ok, one more push and she's here." Rose said.

One last scream and Hannah fell back against the pillows and I heard another scream pick up where she left off.

"She's here." Rose smirked, holding up a screaming, yet tiny baby girl with a shock of jet black hair.

"She's a tiny one. Scorpius must have taken most of what Han ate." Rose said. "Four pounds, three ounces." she wrote it down and handed the swathed baby to me.

"Hello, my little harlequin." I said as I took her, looking at her face.

She was a miniature Hannah in every way…right down to the red eyes…wait…red eyes?

Harley stopped screaming and looked at me, giggling as her eyes lightening to Hannah's eye colour.

"Oh, are we gonna be a little Necromancer, sweetheart?" I asked.

Harley looked at me and blinked as I took her downstairs.

"She's here." I said, focusing more on her than everyone else.

Narcissa gasped and took my daughter. "She's gorgeous." Narcissa mouthed.

"Obviously." me and Potter said together. "She looks like her mother!"

"Not so much." Narcissa murmured. "She has a minor little trace of Malfoy in her."

"Really? Let me see." I said, taking her, finding her bare wrist.

Resting there, where I had been marked along with the rest of the coven, was a pentagram inside a Q…small enough not to be noticed at a glance, but if you focused, it was visible.

"The Quinn's Mark." I murmured with a smirk, now remembering exactly what happened the day I got the Mark.

…

Flashback

_the coven was sitting around the fire when Harley and Effie (Sheila.) came outside, Effie with a piece of paper, Harley with her dagger and wand._

_"What's that?" I asked._

_"Our calling card." Effie smirked and held up a bold Q encasing a pentagram._

_"Our Mark. If the Dark Lord has one, we should get one that's a lot better looking…and more subtle. In case one of us gets caught." Hannah added with a grin._

_"Yeah!" Potter (Haymitch) said. "If you want to get us killed!"_

_"Hey, would you rather accidentally wind up killing someone we support? We kill another Death Eater, we carve this little beauty and everyone will know it was one of us." Hannah said. "People will wind up drawing this mark on their wrists as a show of solidarity. Who's with me?"_

_There was silence until I stood up. "I am." I said._

_"I am." Blaise said._

_"Suck ass." Hannah said as one by one, everyone filed up to get the mark._

_Hannah smirked and took my wrist first, the one that wasn't Marked by the Dark Lord and put her wand to it. "_Quinn Mearca._"_

_Instantly there was a flash of warmth and found a midnight blue version of the Imprint on the inside of my wrist._

_Hannah held her wrist up, finding a matching Imprint. "We get the matching colour. Everyone else gets a dark colour. We're the only ones to get midnight blue."_

_Suddenly, there was a snap from outside our jurisdiction._

_"Stay here." Hannah said, standing up and grabbing her weapons._

_"I'm going with you." I said, grabbing my wand and running after her._

…

"Let me see Scorpius." I said, taking Scorpius from Blaise and seeing his wrist.

Scorpius had the same birthmark, ironically, the same colour as mine, Hannah's and Harley's.

"They're Quinns!" I said with a laugh before everyone fell silent.

"How's Hannah? Is she ok?" Luke asked.

I nodded. "She's fine and well, she's just tired. It's best to just let her sleep." I said.

"Did she see the twins yet?" Nona asked.

I shook my head. "She was busy delivering Harley when Scorpius was born, and so out of it when Harley was born that she never had time to hold her."

"Well, let her hold her babies!" Mother snapped at me. "Draco Lucius, even your father had the common sense to let me hold you and your sister!"

"Ok, ok, sorry, Mother. She'll be down once she gets her strength back up." I said, taking the twins and going back up to my room, finding Hannah awake, but resting.

I placed the twins in the bassinette and sat at the edge of the bed, stroking her hair. "How're you doing, Hannah?" I asked.

"Fine…" Hannah murmured. "a little tired, though. And more than a little sore."

I kissed her cheek. "I know. You've been through a lot today." I whispered as Rose left. "Where's it hurt, love?" I asked.

"My back."

I grinned and pulled her into my lap, rubbing her back.

…

Hannah POV

I sighed, letting myself relax before realizing that I shouldn't worry about myself!

"The twins!" I shot up. "Are they -?" I started.

"Harley and Scorpius are perfectly fine." Draco assured me, helping me up and leading me to the bassinette where two little bundles of pink and blue blankets laid.

The blue bundle revealed a shock of platinum blond hair and a face that reminded me eerily of Draco's.

The pink bundle was a shock of jet black hair, one pale wrist hanging out and showing a small birthmark of mine and Draco's Coven Imprint.

"They both have the Quinn Imprint." Draco said as I picked up Harley.

She indeed was a Mini-Me. Same features from my baby book, same hair colour and when she opened her eyes, they were the same colour as mine.

She looked at me and cooed, putting a hand on my face with a smirk that was definitely her father's.

"Damn you!" I laughed at Draco. "You gave my bleeding children the Malfoy smirk!"

"Well, you married a Malfoy, what d'you expect?" Draco asked. "My bloody children inherited the Necromancy gene from you!"

"Well, that gift is useful, to most, the Malfoy smirk just makes most want to punch you in the face." I said.

"Hey!" Draco said, feigning offence.

"Hey! If they did punch you in the face, they'd be six feet under before they did anything else!" I said.

"My Spitfire." Draco muttered, kissing my forehead as Harley screeched.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I ignoring you?" I asked, hoisting her up and cuddling her.

Harley stopped screeching and looked at me, raising an eyebrow and looking a lot like me when I was confused.

"Definitely her mother's daughter." Draco laughed as he put some clean clothes on Scorpius, who screeched when Draco touched his platinum blond tufts.

"Definitely his father's son." I quoted him with a smirk.

"Fuck off, Hannah." Draco muttered, making me smack him with my free hand that wasn't diapering Harley.

"Hey! Our children were just born, don't curse in front of them!" I growled as I set Harley in a set of dark blue sleepers and giving her the toy we bought her the day previous, a little Alejandro for her very own.

Harley gave a grunt to reach for it until it flew out of my hands and into hers as she gave a giggle.

"Telekinetic…just like her mother!" Draco groaned.

I grinned and cradled my daughter, who was grinning sleepily at me as I sat in the rocking chair.

She blinked, staring at me through half-lidded eyes as she gave a big sleepy yawn.

"Sleepy little girl." I muttered, hoisting her onto my shoulder to rub her back and give her a pacifier.

Harley squeezed the arms of her teddy bear and sucked on her pacifier as her eyes closed.

"Oh, you lazy child." I whispered, getting up and taking her to the nursery.

Just as I started to lay her in the crib, Harley started crying, clutching my shoulder and dropping her bear.

I picked her up to see what was wrong, but she calmed down. She just wanted her mum.

"Draco!" I called into my room.

"Yeah?" Draco called back.

"Can you come pick up Harley's bear for me? Kinda can't bend down, scared to drop her." I said.

Draco came running, Scorpius in one arm and picked it up for me.

"Thanks." I said. "Be careful of my son!" I screeched, supporting Scorpius's head as Draco picked him up and held him properly. "God damn it, Draco, he's not even an hour old and you almost kill him!?" I almost screamed, shutting up when Harley started crying. "Oh, Harley." I murmured, bouncing and rocking her. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" I whispered.

Harley calmed down again and held a light grip on my hair, unconsciously burrowing her face in my neck and sighing.

Feeling her warm breath on my skin made the situation all too real. This little girl wasn't my Aunt Katriona's daughter, Valleretta or my Aunt Pearl's two year old daughter Coraline. This was my daughter.

Harley had gone to sleep again and I smiled, kissing her head and taking her downstairs.

"Han!" Harry gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Amazing to see you up and about."

I grinned.


	6. Chapter 6: The First Night Alone

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been in a state of mourning…*sniff* *sniff* FAKSA GOT TRADED TO SUDBURY! *sobbing*! Sorry, *composure* anyways, on with chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

The First Night Alone

A week past and not a minute went by that Draco and I weren't assisted by a member of the family in how to properly diaper a baby (Draco was the prime offender, he couldn't diaper to save his life.), rock a baby and feed a baby (I planned to breastfeed anyways.).

As I had said before the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco did make a great father. At first I was worried that he would be so preoccupied with his heir that he wouldn't care about his daughter, but once he knew Scorpius could all but handle himself, Draco all but smothered Harley as I checked on Scorpius.

To be brutal, I thought Scorpius liked me better than his father. The minute Harley let me lay her down and I got to hold Scorpius again, he had taken one look at me and blinked. No expression. He didn't grin or giggle, but he didn't scream and cry either. A neutral face.

Draco started to take him and that's when Scorpius shrieked and hung onto my shirt.

"I think he's comfortable." I said with a laugh as Scorpius glared at Draco.

"I swear to god, if these two love you more, I'll probably go mad." Draco muttered with a sigh as I fed Scorpius.

"Oh, relax, they're dependant on me still." I said. "Last I checked, you weren't the one with the breasts or the capacity to birth them."

Draco scowled at me. "Not funny." he said, sitting with me as I fed my son, who slowly calmed down and closed his eyes.

"I thought it was rather hilarious." I stated with a giggle as I pulled my shirt down, laying Scorpius in with Harley and kissing their foreheads, pulling up the crib bars and turning on their mobile.

I started to leave the room when I heard a coo. I whipped around and found Harley's hands reaching up for the mobile.

I moved to the edge of the crib and watched her coo and kick her feet until she saw me, looking up at me and cooing even more, her face splitting into a toothless grin.

"Someone's gonna be a Mummy's girl." Draco muttered behind me, making me jolt.

"God damn, Draco, don't you make sounds?" I whispered, clutching my heart. "Don't sneak up on me like that, think about the twins, one of them could have been in my arms!" I added, picking Harley up as Draco wrapped his arms around me. "Hello, mon petite." I murmured to her as she placed her head where my scar sat, nudging into my collarbone and relaxing.

I smiled and sat with her, watching her stare fixated at me, her hand at my scar.

"You go on to bed, Draco." I whispered. "I'll be along in a while."

Draco grinned and kissed my forehead, pressing a kiss to Harley's cheek before leaving the room, leaving me alone with my daughter.

Harley looked at me and blinked again, her hand reaching to touch my face.

The minute her skin touched mine, I instantly saw myself the day that I was born, complete with the wide eyes that I had given my mother when I first saw her after I came back from the dead.

I smiled at my own daughter as she cooed at me, taking my shirt off to feed her.

Harley ate contently, eyes still locked on mine until her eyes shut.

I grinned at her, laying her down again and leaving the room, putting my shirt back on and going to bed.

"Harley alright?" Draco asked.

I nodded and laid down. "She's fine. Just wanted her mother."

"Don't neglect your husband now, love." Draco murmured, kissing my neck.

I yawned. "Draco…come on, I'm tired." I yawned again. "The kids've been keeping me awake all week."

"Ah, my poor princess." Draco murmured, rubbing my side.

"Tina's the princess now." I stated.

"You were, are and always will be my princess." Draco whispered, kissing my forehead.

I smiled again, resting my head on his shoulder.

Just as I was going to drop off, Harley started crying.

"I got her." I said, yawning as I got up, going to pick up a crying Harley to check her diaper.

She was wet. I got a diaper and changed her, picking her up and starting to put her back in bed.

Harley screeched and pulled my hair as I started to put her down.

"Ok, ok, honey, you want to sleep with Mummy and Daddy tonight?" I asked.

Harley blinked.

I sighed and took her back to our room, laying her on my stomach as she fisted my shirt in hand, sucking on her pacifier.

"She was wet." I said as Scorpius started screaming now.

I started to get up, but Draco stopped me. "I got him."

"Thanks, babe." I said as Draco got up, taking the opportunity to smack his ass when he passed.

Draco cast me a look. "Mature."

"I just gave birth, I get away with it." I smirked. "Besides, I wanted to smack my Quidditch playing husband's ass. Have to make sure it isn't flat."

"Fuck you." Draco said.

"Hey, you have to wait a few weeks! I'm still sore down there!" I laughed, making Harley giggle.

Draco responded by flipping me off.

I growled. "Do that again with your daughter in the room and I'll hex that finger off!" I stated.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get my son." he said, leaving the room.

Soon Draco came back with Scorpius and laid him in the bassinette with Harley, laying back down. "How're the Aurors at work?" I asked.

"We're fine, but Brown and Longbottom miss you." Draco said.

I grinned. "Remind me, then, to keep the kids away from Lavender during the full moon." I told him, becoming serious. It was common fact that during the Battle, Lavender was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, bitten by the werewolf had given her lycanthropy.

"Please, Auror Potion brewer here." Draco said, gesturing to himself. "I give Brown her monthly Wolfsbane Potion. The kids will be fine."

I sighed in relief. "I hope so. I wouldn't forgive myself if Lavender wound up attacking them on my watch."

"I think Brown would be horribly guilty if she went Greyback on them." Draco murmured, kissing my cheek.

I looked at him. "I want to go back to work." I said. "I want to catch that bastard that did what he did to Remus and-and Lavender and so many other people." I added. "I just want Greyback found. He is incapable of being found. When he escaped for the second time have you ever noticed that…that he wasn't in that castle in Scotland…at all?"

Draco's face glazed over. "Now that you mention it, yeah."

I swallowed. "He escaped. The minute that I got there. When-when who I thought was you electrocuted me, I heard a howl of a rogue werewolf. It was Greyback. I know it was Greyback. He was in that labyrinth the night I left Hogwarts to go looking for you. And…and I could have sworn I heard him following me the night I escaped the castle for the first time."

Draco had looked at me and looked shocked. "He's still out there?" he demanded.

I nodded. "I think he went Underground." I admitted. "I-I smelt him. Sweat and spirits and blood and…" I stopped shivering.

Draco touched my face. "You're ok. He'll be caught. But you won't go back to work just for him. Hannah, now you can't think of what you want. You need to think of what's best for the twins."

"I know, and that's exactly why I'm so keen on going back to work. I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder for the twins for a werewolf who's prime prey is children. I want to help try to track him down."

Draco cupped my face. "Han, please, listen to me." he murmured. "Greyback is a _killer_. You killed his master, he'll want to kill you, and if he gets his chance, you know me, you know me way too well, and you know what'll happen if he kills you."

I shuddered, Draco screaming at Voldemort to kill him during the Battle of Hogwarts ringing through my head.

_ "Kill me, then!" Draco screamed, more to the ground than to Voldemort. "Kill me like you killed her, you bastard!"_

I shook the memory out of my head and tried to delete it, coming to my senses vaguely. If I died, Draco died, and then Harley and Scorpius would be orphans. I wouldn't let them be the only family they had like it was with me and Harry. It wasn't fair to them.

"Hannah." Draco murmured. "Promise me that you won't go back to work just to go after Greyback."

"But -" I started, the Harley Quinn side of me roaring out to have a little fun.

"Hannah!"

I sighed. "Fine. Fine, I promise."

Draco smiled. "That's my girl." he praised, kissing my forehead and wrapping an arm around my waist. "But I won't say no to you going back to work. The rest of us miss you at the Ministry."

I grinned.

…

I stirred at three in the morning to Scorpius screaming.

When I started to get up, I expected Draco to tuck me back in and get his son himself. But I felt Draco's side of the bed and…empty.

I shot up and ran back to the nursery, finding Scorpius half tumbling out of Draco's arms as Draco tried to pick Harley up.

"DRACO!" I screamed, catching Scorpius. "THIS ISN'T A MANDRAKE! THIS IS YOUR SON! YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN ME!" I drew Scorpius into my chest, rubbing his back as he gripped my bra strap.

"It was an accident!" Draco shouted. "And I'll have you know that Mandrake bit me when we were in second year!"

Harley screamed.

"Stop shouting!" I hissed, taking Harley and placing Scorpius in his bassinette with a wave of my hand, bouncing Harley up and down to lull her. "Honestly, I thought that you were trained enough!"

"It's not my fault!" Draco protested.

"Draco, please, don't act like a child in front of the children." I said, sweeping Harley out of the room and snuggling her. "Oh, did Daddy scare my little Harley?" I asked, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

Harley touched my face and blinked, squirming.

I smiled at her when she locked eyes with me, blinking.

Harley looked calm as she nuzzled into my chest, sighing when she probably heard the beat of my heart.

I took the time to sit with her, playing with some of her hair as she stared at me. She latched on to my bra strap as I rocked with her. I smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

Harley drifted in and out of sleep before her brother wailed. Harley in response looked in his direction.

I smiled and lowered her next to her brother as they both went to sleep. I yawned and went back into my room to lay down.

"Finally…" I whispered, laying down.

Draco played with my hair. "Talked to Potter, he'll deal with the twins for now." he murmured. "Go back to sleep."

I smiled and curled up into Draco's side, letting myself go back to sleep.


End file.
